Celos
by sakura1736
Summary: Naruto perdió a Hinata, ella se casó, pero no fue el único, la suerte le jugó mal a Sakura pues Sasuke terminó por rechazarla, asi pues ambos jovenes se adentran en un mar de dolor y perdicion pero no es el fin, deciden seguir con sus vidas...y al cabo de unos años las cosas se ponen interesantes...
1. Chapter 1

Celos

Fic dedicado a ti que te tomas la molestia y me regalas unos minutos de tu tiempo para leer 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto .

Una lluvia atemporal había caído sobre Konoha, como si el cielo pudiera sentir el dolor de sus aldeanos y derramara lagrimas para apaciguar su dolor.

-Naruto…lo siento tanto…puedo decirte que Hinata, ella en verdad te….  
-no, cállate!...no importa eso ahora…y no quiero saberlo…  
-pero…  
-gracias por el apoyo Sakura, pero en verdad se me hará mas difícil si lo dices…prefiero quedarme con lo que ella me dijo…-bajó la cabeza –ya no te amo.  
-en serio, lo siento mucho Naruto, si puedo hacer algo por ti…solo dilo

Cinco horas mas tarde en el departamento de Naruto, la puerta comenzó a sonar muy fuerte.

-Ya voi! -pero los golpes no disminuían en frecuencia e intensidad –no hay porque golpear asi, dije que ya… -pero la puerta cayó de un fuerte golpe poniendo en alerta a Naruto, el rubio en seguida formó un rasengan de un intenso color amarillo en su mano derecha, pero en seguida lo hizo desaparecer en cuanto vio abalanzarse a su pecho una delgada figura con su característica melena rosa, la chica encajó su rostro en el pecho de Naruto por tanto este no pudo verla, pero pudo sentir como ella temblaba completamente empapada, tenía abrazado por la espalda a su amigo y comenzó a sollozar, Naruto no dijo nada, le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron en ése pasillo en silencio, pasados unos minutos y sin que la chica dejara de emitir aquel lamento caminaron abrazados hasta llegar a la habitación de Naruto, el soltó por un momento la espalda de su amiga y con la mano libre cerró la puerta tras el. De a poco el rubio comenzó a inclinar las rodillas para que ella también lo hiciera y pudieran sentarse al borde de la cama, muy lento comenzó a separarla de su pecho y puso su mano izquierda en su mejilla para poder verle la cara.

-Sakura…

La joven de ojos color jade no dejaba de llorar ahora a pesar de que su amigo la veía, no le importaba parecer una magdalena frente a el, al fin y al cabo, era su mejor amigo.

-que pasó Sakura –dijo muy quedamente Naruto acercando su rostro al de ella, Naruto puso sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos de Sakura haciendo que se estremeciera y lo mirara directo a sus hermosos ojos zules, por un breve momento le pareció que se perdería en un profundo mar…Naruto pegó su frente a la de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-el- el me rechazó Naruto…-y de nuevo un ahogado sollozo se escuchó salir de sus labios, trató en vano de volver a esconder el rostro en el cuerpo de su amigo pero éste se separó de ella unos centímetros para verla …había escuchado bien?

-como has dicho?  
-si, Sa-Sasuke kun, yo… -tomó aire, todo el que sus pulmones le permitían en ese momento para hablar –el vino a la aldea para protegerla de los meteoritos que se acercaban, salvo a todos aquí, escuche que aun seguía por los alrededores asi que decidí buscarlo para…para hablar con el de una vez por todas sobre mis sentimientos, yo….yo pensé que el sentía lo mismo, de hecho, no me lo negó, el me dijo que no podía…QUE NO PODÍA ESTAR A MI LADO- dijo gritando Sakura cerrando los ojos haciendo que gruesas lagrimas cayeran al suelo –su excusa fue que, el camino que el había elegido no era fácil ni bueno, quería pagar por sus pecados, y por esa razón era imposible estar conmigo…dime Naruto…porqué?...porqué es tan cruel?, porqué no me acepta? Yo creí que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, al fin tendría una oportunidad! ES UN IDIOTA! –dijo finalmente para abrasarse nuevamente a su amigo que había escuchado todo aquello en completo silencio.

-ojalá-ojalá supiera Sakura, lo que el piensa… pero tal como con Hinata, no se un carajo –dijo Naruto al oído de su amiga –porqué nos hacen esto? Bueno, tendrán sus razones, o es simplemente que no nos aman como me lo dijeron a mi y como te hicieron entender a ti, o tal vez, algo los obliga…como sea, somos nosotros quienes salimos perdiendo, somos nosotros quienes tenemos que sufrir al estar separados de ellos, puede que se den una idea pero jamás Sakura, ellos sabran como nos sentimos, sabes? Antes de que llegaras, tenía un kunai apuntando a mi garganta…-hubo una pausa en que Sakura vió a Naruto con la mirada desencajada y llena de dolor, pensaba ella ¿el…el intentó suicidarse? Abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo pero su amigo siguió hablando.

-no se si tu dolor, o el mio …no se cual es mas grande…pero como puedes ver, yo no lo puedo soportar…-Naruto sonrió de lado, para Sakura ésa fue la sonrisa mas amarga que le vio dibujada en el rostro a su amigo –pero…-suguió hablando –ahora que estas aquí y que lo pienso…no me gustaría ver que tu intentas hacer lo mismo… yo, no quiero verte sufrir Sakura…no me perdonaría que te lastimaras por culpa de ese tarado que no sabe apreciarte…yo… -Naruto tomó por el rostro a su amiga hasta acercarlo casi en su totalidad a su propio rostro –yo quiero que estés bien Sakura…-sus labios se rozaron en un cálido beso , Sakura tenía las pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos estaban abiertos y ella sin entender lo que sucedia, pero el beso fue corto, Naruto se separó y sonrió tiernamente haciendo reaacionar a la chica.

-jeje que asco…  
-que dijiste? –Sakura se notó molesta –asco? Como que asco idiota?  
-lo siento no quise ofenderte…me refiero a que…sentí…como si besara a mi hermana –Naruto cerro los ojos y sonrió –que no vuelva a pasar quieres? –Sakura por fin y como si ésa sonrisa fuera la cura, salió de su transe y le devolvió la sonrisa al rubio.  
-eres un tonto Naruto Uzumaki, además quien me beso fuiste tu –dijo haciendo un puchero –pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, o de lo contrario te golpearé y te dejaré peor que a Jiraiya

-he? No no no no no –dijo Naruto moviendo fuertemente los brazos frente a el, lo siento jamas, nunca en ésta vida Sakura jajajaja –ambos sonrieron.  
-y bien, ahora que? –Sakura desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal que daba a la montaña Hokage  
-bueno, primero que nada, deberíamos dormir, y ya mañana veremos que hacer con nuestras patéticas vidas no cres? –Naruto dejo ver una gran sonrisa mezclada con una triste mirada  
-tienes razón!, dormiré aquí!  
-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
-si, como estoy, no quiero volver a mi casa, odiaría que mi madre me interrogara, es muy molesto!, además no me sacaras de tu casa con esta lluvia verdad?  
-etooooo  
-lo estas pensando pedaso de idiota?  
-no no perdón, claro que te puedes quedar! Ahaha, usa mi cama, yo dormiré en el sofá parece comodo…  
-hay no seas nena, duerme aquí, de cualquier manera no pasará nada, dijiste que soy como tu hermana o algo asi no?  
-mmm? Bueno si, en serio no te molesta?- Naruto parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso para dormir en cama de sus padres.  
-jeje no para nada, la verdad no quisiera estar sola ésta noche…  
-bien, entonces…

Naruto le prestó un pantalón de pijama naranja y una playera blanca, el se dejó la misma ropa pues le dio algo de pena cambiarse, se acostaron ambos en la cama, al principio los dos estaban incomodos pero no pasó cuando Sakura quedo dormida de lado y Naruto boca arriba ambos con una expresión de alivio y tranquilidad, durmieron con la mayor paz, como si el dolor que los aquejaba no existiera, como si se hubiese extinguido.  
Pero como todo lo que llega rápido, rápido se va, la mañana se asomo por el ventanal y los sueños de un mundo sin dolor…un mundo donde eran felices, se esfumaron con la luna.

Naruto y Sakura despertaron ambos de lado abrazados, pero sin ninguna sorpresa, solo sonrieron al verse de nuevo para iniciar una nueva vida, dispuestos a superar sus penas, la pelirosa fue a su casa para bañarse y vestirse haciendo uso de todo su coraje para afrontarse a la cruel verdad, Sasuke no la amaba y tal vez la de anoche, fue su ultima oportunidad de lograr algo con el, nuevas lagrimas se asomaron por sus cristalinos ojos, pero no se dejó vencer –Ese idiota se dara cuenta de lo que se perdió! –dijo con decisión.  
Por otro lado se encontraba Naruto, se levantó se dio un baño, se preparó un ramen instantáneo que apenas probó y se dirigía a la salida no sin antes parar ante el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia junto al pasillo antes de la puerta de salida, se miró al espejo como tratando de reconocerse –es esto a lo que he llegado?, soy solo…esto? –y de un movimiento rápido pego su frente contra el vidrio rompiendo asi en cientos de pedazos el espejo sin quebrarlo por completo, ahora era su imagen en muchas partes dispersas en aquel espejo las que lo veian – no volveré a llorar de dolor por ti Hinata….es una promesa y yo…nunca rompo una promesa… -fueron sus únicas palabras antes de salir de su departamento para dirigirse a la oficina del sexto y junto a Sai, Sakura y Yamato salir a su próxima misión.

Tres años pasaron como un parpadeo en Konoha, sus hojas eran ahora hojas nuevas, sus aldeanos gozaban de una vida plena y relativamente tranquila, y sus ninjas habían superado sus penas y las batallas pasadas, la mayoría de los "novatos" de aquella hermosa generación de jóvenes valientes que lucharon a muerte en la cuarta gran guerra ninja eran ahora hombres y mujeres en su mayoría de 24 años, todos siguieron con sus vidas incluyendo a Naruto y Sakura, mucho dolor, muchas noches de lagrimas por parte de la joven y noches de rabia por parte del rubio, pero a fin de cuentas nada es para siempre, ni el dolor dura tanto…Naruto caminaba de la mano de una hermosa y sexy joven de piernas largas y piel clara, ojos grises y un cabello largo hasta los talones y tan blanco como la nieve, tenia unos pechos y un trasero enormes, tanto que parecía sacada de un sueño húmedo de Naruto, pero no, ella era real y era de hecho la prometida de Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba recargada en un gran y frondoso árbol con una pierna recargada en el, lucia una linda falda blanca, sandalias negras, una blusa verde que hacia juego con sus ojos y el cabello largo hasta el ombligo, se notaban los años y para bien, sus pechos habían crecido, cosa que agradecia, y gracias al duro entrenamiento tenia una bella y bien tornada silueta…

-Bombon!  
-mm? ….ohh Kenshi! Que bueno que llegaste – decía gustosa  
-disculpa por llegar tarde, es que, pase a comprarte esto –saco de atrás de su espalda un ramo de Sakuras –lo se, no es muy original hehe pero cada que las veo, te veo a ti y eso me hace realmente feliz –dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa el joven  
-son preciosas!  
-como tu – a Sakura se le coloraron las mejillas –eres todo un caballero gracias!  
-hehe y siempre te trataré de la misma manera Sakura…o dejo de llamarme Kenshi Uzumaki! Bueno, nos vamos ya?  
si…Kenshi…. –Sakura se fue de la mano de su novio, un apuesto y fuerte joven pelirojo y de largo cabello hasta los hombros pero sujeto de una cola, solo unos mechones caian al frente y en las patillas haciéndolo ver como modelo sus ojos de color violeta brillaban cada que veían aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

CONTINUARÁ PAPÁS! :V

Ya sé ya sé, al principio pareció otra cosa, pero heyyyy no me griten aun 7_7! Ya vieron lo que trataba de hacer entender…quise sacar de mi sistema ese "sentimiento" de Naruto hacia Sakura al final quedó como lo que es, se quieren como hermanos, como los vi todo el manga n.n …ahora porqué se llama celos? :v por que cren? xD pues claro! Habra conflicto u_u pero hey, que es la vida sin algo de drama? n.n  
Espero les gustara, para el siguiente un guapo Sasuke aparece y chuuun! No le gusta nada lo que ve 7_7 y pffff Hinata también aparece señoritos :v o no se voi a ver si al siguiente o me espero xD ustedes digan lo dejo a sus criterios :3 se agradecen sus reviews n.n buenos o malos no me enojo si son malos n.n de hecho me dan risa :v no me peguen u_u los hamo! *O* 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dedicado a "ARISTOTELES" nuestro pez que murió de frio :v**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

Esa noche todo parecía normal, igual que aquella vez llovía con fuerza sobre la aldea, era extraño ver llover de esa manera en pleno abril, pero ya había sucedido antes, asi que nadie le prestaba atención…las personas ya dormían tranquilamente mientras que llegando a la tierra, un indignado y completamente molesto Toneri volvía con su ahora ex esposa Hinata para "devolverla" como quien devuelve a la tienda algo que salió defectuoso.  
Llegó tan rápido y sin aviso alguno que tomó por sorpresa a toda la seguridad de la aldea, estaba claro que, se dirigía a la residencia Hyuga… Hinata sabía que por fin sería libre, después de cuatro años de dolor y remordimiento podría regresar a su aldea, con su familia y podría volver a ver a Naruto, aunque la idea de mirar de nuevo aquellos ojos azules que vio llorar una vez por ella, no le daban muchos ánimos, sin embargo, tal vez, si su amor era tan grande como alguna vez le confesó, le daría una nueva oportunidad, así pues marchaba en silencio tras el cuerpo del furioso Toneri, el no la mataría, lo trató bien, lo atendió y cumplió cada capricho pero, algo la inquietaba, las cosas no resultarían tan bien.

Al llegar por fin a la antigua casa Hyuga fueron recibidos por Hiashi y el padre de éste, junto algunos miembros más del clan y algunos anbu.

-Otsusuki Toneri que sorpresa no lo esperábamos tan tarde –dijo Hiashi para tratar de amenar la situación pues la severidad en el rostro del pálido hombre era notoria.

-basta de formalidades! –dijo molesto –no me sirve! –refiriéndose a Hinata

-como ha dicho? –continuó Hyuga

-Hinata…no me sirve! Es inútil para mi propósito y es una pena, ella era perfecta…al menos en el exterior…-dijo despectante y mirando a Hinata como si estuviese mirando una pila de basura.

-no logro comprenderlo… -Hiashi comenzó a molestarse por el tono de voz y manera que era tratada su hija mayor, mientras que Hinata, parecía inmune a los ataques verbales de Toneri, permanecía tranquila parada a un lado de el mirando fijamente a su padre.

-cuatro años…y no ha podido darme un heredero…sabe perfectamente que eso es lo mas importante para mi, por mi clan, pero ella, es inútil!...y no puedo esperar tanto, asi que la razón por la que estoy aquí no es precisamente para devolverle a su Hija, si no, para llevarme a la otra conmigo.

Esas palabras taladraron en el corazón de todos los presentes, sobre todo en el Hinata y Hiashi que miraban horrorizados a Toneri.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO –la calma se había esfumado para Hinata , tiró del brazo a su ex esposo como protesta pero en respuesta fue fuertemente empujada al suelo, poniendo en modo de defensa a los Hyuga y anbu presentes.

-Hinata sama!

-basta! –gritó Otsusuki -donde? Donde esta ella?

\- escuche Toneri, aunque esté aquí por mi hija menor, no puede llevarla con usted, ella…ya es una mujer casada…

-he! –Toneri mostró una cruel sonrisa de lado, a ésas alturas le importaba poco si la mujer era virgen o si tenía cuatro brazos, él quería un heredero y lo tendría como fuera –mejor aun, ya tiene experiencia asi que no se asustará –acto seguido se dio vuelta y salió en busca de Hanabi para llevarla consigo.  
Hinata se levantó del suelo tan pronto el desapareció, la idea de que su hermanita ciega fuera ahora forzada a casarse con el mismo hombre que la dejó en ése estado le daba nauseas.

-padre! No podemos permitirle llevársela! Por favor!

-lo sé además, conociendo a Konohamaru, el seguramente morirá tratando de protegerla…démonos prisa hija.

A las afueras de la aldea iba llegando a toda prisa Uchiha Sasuke, era costumbre para el, cada que sentía la presencia de Toneri, prácticamente volar hasta Konoha… no fuera que sus antiguos compañeros necesitaran ayuda y "por si acaso" siempre estaba oculto entre las sombras, como un ángel guardián, eran pocos quienes podían sentir aquel místico chakra y Sasuke era uno de ellos.  
Rápidamente alcanzó a Hiashi y Hinata quienes corrian por los techos para llegar lo más pronto posible a la residencia Sarutobi, donde Konohamaru y Hanabi vivían.

-Uchiha Sasuke?

-Sasuke Kun!

-díganme que pasó rápido!

En el trayecto le informaron lo sucedido, estaban todos dispuestos a luchar, pero al llegar a la casa se encontraron con que Naruto ya estaba ahí al lado de Konohamaru, ambos protegiendo en sus espaldas a Hanabi. por un momento, el estómago y corazón de Hinata dieron un vuelco al ver de nuevo y aunque fuese por espaldas al rubio, pero sabía que ese era el peor momento para ponerse nerviosa, su hermana era lo más importante.

\- Esas son las razones por las que vendrás conmigo pequeña Hyuga – Toneri extendió su mano esperando ser bien recibido por Hanabi quien en su expresión solo podía notarse serenidad. Se acercó dos pasos colocándose delante de su esposo, él la miró con tristeza pues sabia las intenciones de Hanabi, ella se acercó a él y dirigió sus labios a su oído.

-Konohamaru…gracias

El joven desvió la mirada a un lado, Naruto lo miraba igualmente con tristeza, por años fue el confidente de la pareja, conocía el odio que Hanabi profesaba por Toneri y la sed de venganza que ella tenía, y sabía que si se daba la oportunidad, aun estando ciega, trataría de tomar la vida del Otsusuki aunque se le fuera la vida en ello. Besó con ternura a su esposo y extendió igualmente su mano uniéndola a Toneri.

-Hija….porque?

-Hanabi chan! No…hermana!

-no se preocupen por mi, hermana ya has sufrido suficiente, ahora quédate aquí y se feliz…es mi turno ahora… -pero antes de irse Konohamaru tomó la palabra.

-ire contigo…

-Konohamaru… -Naruto miró con sorpresa y orgullo y temor a su pupilo aquello si es que Toneri accedía, era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte.

-no importa si me encierras, puedes encadenarme si gusas, solo…solo quiero saber que ella estará bien… no pelearé pero por favor, quiero ir con ella…

Toneri parecía reflexionar o tratar de encontrar algún código oculto entre líneas…pero no encontrando ninguna razón para no hacerlo y sabiendo que Konohamaru no era rival, accedió.

-bien, puedes venir, pero, esto será difícil para ti, en verdad cres soportarlo? –dijo aquel palido hombre con una sonrisa entre perversa y desganada.

-si –respondió secamente el muchacho.

-entonces vámonos…

-Konohamaru… -en la voz de su esposa pudo notarse alegría y dolor pero sobre todo, amor… saber que Konohamaru la acompañaría la hizo sentir mas fuerte.

-Cuídense por favor –Naruto tomó el hombro de Konohamaru, mientras que Hinata y Hiashi en un rápido movimiento se acercaron a la pequeña heredera para darle un fuerte abrazo, no sin antes dirigirle una gran mirada de odio a Toneri

-Si llegas a lastimarlos…yo…

-tranquila Hinata…no lo haré ….

-adios hermana…padre… Naruto Kun, gracias por todo, estaremos bien!

-Naruto niisan! Todo saldrá bien – dijo Konohamaru a su "hermano mayor" salieron al balcón, subieron a una extraña maquina y se alejaron volando hasta desaparecer en la noche.

Sasuke quien había permanecido como espectador de todo aquello, se lamentó en silencio, primero Hinata por voluntad propia se casaba destrozando el corazón de su mejor amigo y de su familia, y ahora su hermana menor hacia lo mismo, partiendo en dos a Konohamaru y nuevamente el corazón de su padre…que triste destino el de los Hyuga.

-Bueno… debemos avisarle al Hokage lo sucedido… -señaló el Uchiha a todos los precentes, rompiendo el lapsus de silencio que se había formado.

-le escribiré una carta, Hokage sama se encuentra con el Raikage sama en su aldea… -dijo sin ánimos el líder de los Hyuga –Naruto… -dirigió su vista al rubio frente a el, quien parecía no dispuesto a mirar atrás, por miedo a cruzar miradas con Hinata –Gracias por tratar de ayudar a Hanabi…

-he! No hice mucho en realidad… como la ultima vez… -Naruto salió a toda prisa sin levantar la mirada, pasando a un lado de Hiashi, Hinata y Sasuke, dejando atrás a los anbus y tratando también de dejar atrás, el nuevo dolor que sentía.  
Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo dio media vuelta y se alejó, ya había parado de llover, pero ahora estaba empapado, caminó sin prisa entre calle y calle hasta dar a la casa de Sakura…ciertamente no tenía intención de terminar ahí, o eso pensaba…a veces su instinto lo traicionaba y, aunque se juró a si mismo que no le importaba, cada que visitaba la aldea, terminaba a las afueras de casa de Sakura, se quedaba un momento hasta que por fin podía verla entre las cortinas de su ventana y al saber que estaba "bien" se marchaba.  
Pero cruel destino que a veces nos juega malas pasadas, ésa noche no sería buena… mas bien en lugar de ver tras la ventana a la pelirosa, vio salir a un pelirojo…riendo tomado de la mano de ella, se escondió tras un árbol ocultando muy bien su presencia y agudizó el oído.

-que gran noche pasé hoy Sakura…tus padres me agradan mucho! –decía con alegría aquel "idiota"  
-jajaja a ellos también les agradas y mamá dice que eres "encantador" –dijo Sakura dando un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

-no bombon…la encantadora aquí eres tu… -la tomó por la mejilla y la besó

-Una brisa fría corrió por la estrecha calle… en ese momento, Sasuke miraba sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veian, su ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar pues la fuerza que en el estaba empleando era demaciada, apretó los labios y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse… y en su mente solo podía pensar (ya suéltala) como si aquel beso fuese a hacerle daño a su antigua compañera… a la que rechazó tantas veces… finalmente sus labios se separaron, el "idiota" se despidió dándole otro beso pero en la mejilla y se alejó dando la vuelta a la esquina. Sakura se quedó abrazando la pared con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios…se llevó un dedo a ellos y lo acarició, como añorando volver a probar esos exquisitos labios, pero hacía frio, se abrazó a si misma y entró a su casa.

Uchiha Sasuke permaneció un momento más ahí, escondido y en silencio, con la mirada baja…mientras gotas de sangre manchaban el suelo donde estaba, y el mismo se preguntaba que fue aquello…que sensación era esa? Y porque era tan desagradable… lo que fuera, no le gustaba… dolía…dolía mucho…no sabia si era su ego o su corazón pero algo se rompió dentro de él esa fría noche en la que nuevamente comenzó a llover…

PUM ZAZ TRAZ CONTINUARÁ :V

Les gustó? No? D: díganme n.n sus opiniones son importantes para mi! :3 dejen sus reviews si asi gustan, si no pss :'v ni modo u_u  
Creen que Sasuke se de cuenta y reconosca lo que pasa? Y que pasará cuando Hinata conosca a la prometida de Naruto? D: y Hanabi! Me pasé de lanza con ella y Konohamaru u_u

Los hamo *O*


	3. Chapter 3

**Éste capítulo lo dedico a "Bunny" mi conejita color negro...la muy traviesa se colaba al patio de los vecinos para comer pastito, pero a los viejos les molestaba y un día la vi colgando como trapo (su piel) entre dos árboles…si, mis vecinos, todos…son caníbales homicidas!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

(La dejé ir para no verla sufrir, para que tuviera una vida tranquila y en paz…para que fuera feliz y entonces…por qué ahora qué parece serlo…que sus heridas lucen sanas…porqué odio verla sonreír? Me fui de la aldea por qué no soportaba estar cerca de ella, sentía unas ganas inmensas de quedarme a su lado y vivir respirando su mismo aire, salir, comer, dormir a su lado, pero eso jamás… mi destino es otro…debo redimirme con el mundo…ayudar a quien lo necesite.  
Porqué lo besó? Será su novio acaso? Luce como un idiota, tzzk! Y si es un degenerado que solo se quiere aprovechar de ella?, no que va, es la kunoichi mas fuerte entre las cinco naciones, nadie podría, pero si sólo juega con ella, la hará sufrir…yo…no voi a permitirlo.)

Sasuke estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, la mancha de sangre en su rostro desapareció con la lluvia pero el dolor dentro de el no…seguía doliendo como una herida abierta, se acercó a la casa de Sakura, fue por la parte de atrás por un pequeño jardín para no ser descubierto, de un salto llegó hasta el segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de la pelirosa, esperó a que ella apareciera pero no llegaba y cada minuto de espera lo impacientaba mas.

-Sasuke?, hola hijo buenas noches, buscabas a mi hija?

-mm? –el joven volteó y de inmediato bajó al jardín de espaldas y al girar lentamente se encontró con que el padre de Sakura estaba en el jardín regando las flores de noche como acostumbraba, ambos se miraron un momento hasta que se aclaró la garganta y la voz le salió al pelinegro.

-buenas noches… emm (ni siquiera lo noté) no…exactamente…

-vamos no seas tímido, entra ella se está dando un baño puedes esperarla en la sala o su habitación si deseas.

-(Y ASI CON ESA CONFIANZA ME DEJA ENTRAR A SU CASA? QUE NO SABE TODO EL DOLOR QUE LE HE CAUSADO?...FUI UN CRIMINAL …DE LOS MAS BUSCADOS EN EL LIBRO BINGO…TUS PADRES SON RAROS SAKURA…SI YO TUVIERA UNA HIJA NO PERMITIRIA NUNCA QUE…) gracias pero no es necesario ya me iba

-Sasuke Kun? –la madre de Sakura salió encontrando a ambos hombres hablando

-(esto comienza a ser incomodo)

-hola querido por favor pasa adelante, te prepararé algo de té –lo tomó por el brazo y prácticamente lo adentró a su casa sin darle oportunidad alguna de decir nada, lo sentó de un empujón al sillón y le sirvió el té, ambos padres se sentaron frente a él sin hablar… Sasuke no podía moverse y el té se enfriaba, no se había atrevido a probar aquella bebida pues las miradas penetrantes de aquel matrimonio lo ponían…quien lo diría? NERVIOSO.

-son…muy amables pero creo que esperaré a Sakura en su habitación –y rápidamente subió las escaleras y se escuchó azotar la puerta. Mientras abajo, los señores Haruno se tomaban de la mano celebrando lo ocurrido…era claro que algo tramaban y por más que les agradara el pelirojo, se notaba la preferencia por el pelinegro.

Hasta unos segundos después de haber entrado, se dio cuenta de donde estaba –no puedo creer que esté aqu,í tengo que irme –pero al volver a tomar la perilla de la puerta Sakura salió del baño dentro de su cuarto usando solo una toalla que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues apenas cubría lo que debía ser cubierto, Sasuke la miró a los ojos, ambos se congelaron, pero el ambiente se tornó hostil cuando el despistado bajó la mirada hasta los pechos de su "amiga" y no pudo mas que notar el cabio en ellos.

-es mi imaginación o crecieron?

En cualquier otro momento del pasado la pelirosa habría cedido a la tentación y se habría abalanzado a él, pero ahora era muy diferente, tenía novio, uno que la amaba incondicionalmente, era apuesto, fuerte y haría cualquier cosa por ella, muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, al principio fueron algo sucios, pero cuando los ojos jade se cruzaron con los de Sasuke la noche de aquella tormenta volcó su corazón, esto la hizo reaccionar…cerró el puño izquierdo y con el derecho le propinó a Sasuke una buena bofetada…las pupilas de Sasuke comenzaron a temblar, apretó la mandíbula y en su rostro una mueca de enojo de dejó ver, eso no hizo que Sakura se perturbara en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le dio un empujón qué logró mover al pelinegro un par de pasos.

-Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación?

-mmmhp pues para ser honestos…tus padres me obligaron…

-si claro, cúlpalos a ellos! , hazme el gran favor de irte! No quiero verte!

-por qué? De que tienes miedo ha? –mostro una extraña sonrisa…una que pocas veces le vio, aquellas veces en que, según él, trataba de matarla, pero ella sabía que esa sonrisa era solo un escudo que el a veces mostraba para ocultar sus sentimientos.

-no eres más que un arrogante!

-o perdóname! Entonces dejaré a la señorita sola para que le llame a su novio y el venga a consolarla…lo debe de hacer muy bien no?

-he?...co-como sabes de el?

-jej, no te molestas en disimular…

-y eso a ti que te importa?, desde cuándo?, desde cuando te importa lo que haga con mi vida? O con quien salga?...hasta donde recuerdo, me mandaste al diablo…por seguir " tu camino de redención" no te importó lo que yo sentía!, y ahora vienes aquí, actuando como el novio celoso, como si fuéramos algo… de que se trata Sasuke?...a qué estás jugando? –A este punto un nudo se había formado en el pecho de Sakura, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no se lo permitiría…Sasuke no la volvería a ver llorar.

-LARGOOO!

-tranquila, ya me iba de todas formas… -ya estaba mirando hacia la puerta y cuando Sakura pensó que aquello había terminado, Sasuke giró la tomó por la cintura, la acorralo entre el y la puerta y lanzó sus labios contras los de ella con una fuerza innecesaria, como tratando de demostrar algo, la invadió de tal manera que obligó a que ambas lenguas se encontraran…el movía los labios con energía y dejándose llevar, acercó su cuerpo al de Sakura, y fue por ése movimiento qué ella por fin tomó coraje para apartarlo dándole una nueva bofetada con la cual, el sonrió descaradamente.  
ambos se separaron agitados y sudando ya por la cercanía, Sakura llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios, que lucían ya, hinchados y rojos.

-Voi a matarte si vuelves a hacer eso…

-intentalo…Sakura… apuesto lo que quieras a que "él" no te hace ni te hará sentir nunca lo que yo ahora…

-Sasuke…vete… no importa lo que intentes hacer, es-es tarde…

-jej, veremos… -dicho esto Sasuke salió por la ventana para perderse en la noche.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba llegando su departamento, estaba en un séptimo piso frente a la torre Hokage.

-mmm? Naruto! Que bueno que llegas! Tengo la cena lista! –dijo la hermosa novia del rubio, pero éste no le tomó importancia a su comentario, la sujetó por la cintura y le robó un húmedo y caliente beso, encaminándola a pasos torpes hasta la habitación que ambos compartían de vez en cuando.  
-pero…

-no digas nada…

-al menos, déjame darme un baño…

-no! Déjalo….

y fueron directo al acto, se tumbaron sobre la cama…para ella era algo extraño ver actuar asi a su novio, jamás lo había hecho, pero no hizo mayor caso, se dejó llevar…mientras que para el…era una manera de olvidarse de todo, de lo sucedido con su pupilo y su esposa y sobre todo…de olvidarse aunque fuese por una hora de los ojos perla de Hinata y del hecho que estaba en la aldea…como una dolorosa tentación, que no sabía por cuanto tiempo soportaría.

Por otra parte, Hinata y Hiashi volvían a la residencia Hyuga, nos había palabras que pudieran controlar el temor y la rabia que sentían… aun qué algo tenía en cuestionamiento a la ojiperla…por qué Naruto no había intervenido? El habría podido hacer algo?...habían pasado ya varios años, seguramente era más fuerte ahora… seguramente el tenía un plan…o eso quería creer.

-padre?

-dime Hinata…

-tu crees qué…Naruto Kun planee algo?...algo para ayudar a Konohamaru kun y a mi hermana?

Hiashi se quedó un momento pensativo, pero, podía ser que…tal ves… - es posible hija… mañana le preguntaré, es posible que se pueda hacer algo…

-yo…yo lo haré padre… necesito hablar con el…

-Hija, escucha…hay algo que debes saber, antes de acercarte a el

-que es?

Hiashi conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de su hija y quería evitarle ilucionarce –Naruto…está comprometido hija…con…con la hija de Jyraiya!

Continuará! :v

qué onda me pasé de lanza o qué? xD siiii Jyraiya tiene una hija…un par de añitos mayor que Naru 7u7 que hará Hinata al respecto? ¿y que hará Sasuke? D:? Dios D:  
los dejo en la maldita duda 7u7 porque tengo que hacerle su papilla a mi hija :v los hamo *O* 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedico éste capítulo a José María Morelos Y Pavón….quién murió por la patria :v ésos si eran hombres _ no que ahora u.u…**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen…son abra de Masashi Kishimoto._

La luz entró por la ventana y cayó directo a los ojos azules que, casi se cegaron por tal brillo, el rubio se talló fuerte los ojos qué aún seguían adormilados y soltó un fuerte y desganado bostezo, pasaron unos segundos tratando de despertarse bien para comenzar su día, pero al girar sintió como si un kunai perforara su corazón , éste mismo comenzó a latir a destiempo, las manos y las orbitas de los ojos le temblaban, su boca se secó y se quedó abierta…su cerebro no canalizaba lo que sus ojos veían. La ojiperla se acercó a él con sensualidad y besó sus labios, se separó para colocarlos en su oído.

-no me importa si hay alguien más…no voi a renunciar a ti…

(Volví a soñar con ella…ha pasado una semana desde que regresó a la aldea, desde ésa noche…no he vuelto a ser el mismo…estoy intranquilo, desconcentrado y lo peor es que estuve a punto de decir su nombre mientras tenía sexo con Mika… soy un bastardo, Mika ha sido buena conmigo, se preocupa por mí, fue gracias a ella que pude superar el dolor por perder a Hinata.  
Me siento cómo un crio, las hormonas alteran y siento que en cualquier momento me van a traicionar…Hinata ha intentado de acercarse a mí pero, la he evitado no quiero un enfrentamiento y mucho menos poner en peligro mi relación con Mika…definitivamente me mantendré alejado de Hinata Hyuga).

La puerta sonó y Naruto ya más claro en sus ideas, salió con el pantalón de pijama y sin camisa, abrió la puerta y su sangre se heló, Hinata estaba frente a él…

-debe ser una broma –pensó el rubio, que yacía inmóvil en la puerta sosteniendo la perilla.

-Naruto kun…buenos días

-Hi-Hinata… -sus latidos lo traicionaban, no quería parecer nervioso pero aparentaba lo contrario

-bueno, yo primero que nada…Naruto kun! –estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos…

-Naruto? – Mika salió de la misma habitación de donde el rubio había salido momentos antes, usaba únicamente una playera naranja perteneciente a su prometido que no llegaba a cubrir mucho pues la ropa íntima blanca se dejaba ver bajo ella, al ver a la ojiperla en la puerta sonrió de lado y se acercó con sensualidad hasta Naruto, tomándolo por la cabeza para hacerlo girar y plantarle un beso en los labios dejando a Hinata con un amargo sabor de boca , Naruto no podía procesar con suficiente rapidez la situación, era un distraído pero no significaba que no supiera que estaba en problemas, se separaron de su beso de "buenos días"

-amm , disculpa si llegué muy temprano Naruto kun…

-no-no te preocupes Hinata, etooo te- te presento a Mika, Mika, ella es…

-se quien es! –dijo con una sonrisa la chica –como no saberlo! Es una heroína! Nos salvó de morir a todos no es verdad? –sus palabras eran como cuchillos que iban directo al pecho de Hinata

-heh, no soy ninguna heroína!, solo hice lo que creí correcto…

-mmmm ya veo… pero todos en la aldea te estamos muy agradecidos…sobre todo yo querida… -dijo con notorio sarcasmo –estoy enterada de que pretendías a Naruto –tomó a Naruto por el brazo para acercarse mas a Hinata –pero bueno creo que estabas enamorada de tomeri después de todo, si no, no te hubieras casado con el no? Y tiempo después yo conocí a mi Naruto y ahora somos muy felices!

-lo veo…-entrecerró un poco los ojos y apretó los puños, su corazón de hacia pedazos y su pequeño mundo, aquel en que soñaba con tener otra oportunidad con Naruto se caía al abismo, pero decidió no dejase vencer y contra atacó como solo ella podía hacerlo –pero sabes? Mmm Mika? Verdad?, yo ya no soy la esposa de Toneri Otsusuki, estoy libre ahora y pretendo regresar a la vida que tenía antes y…recuperar lo que siempre fue mio.

Ambas chicas parecían haberse olvidado de que Naruto se encontraba en medio de las dos, sudando frio, no sabía qué hacer, como actuar, sabia que las dos se traían una especie de "guerra de chicas" pero a quien apoyar?...Hinata, su corazón seguía siendo de ella, pero…Mika ella era su prometida y merecia darle su lugar, pero no podía…se quedó callado.

-entonces te deseo suerte Hinata Hyuga –estiró la mano hacía ella

Hinata accedió y se tomaron las manos mientras sonreían y con las miradas se arrojaban kunais al corazón. Hinata pareció dar la vuelta para irse lo que provocó que Mika girara y le diera la espalda.

-hoo me olvidaba! – Hinata se dio vuelta y tomó a Naruto por el rostro hasta acercar sus labios a su oído y susurrar en el –he vuelto…Naruto kun –y depositó un húmedo y pequeño beso en su oreja, fue rápido pero suficiente para desatar la furia de Mika quien miró la escena con rabia y miró con furia a Naruto tras serrarse la puerta.

-Ho Sakura! A dónde vas tan temprano?

-quedé de verme con Kenshi en un rato más mamá!

-hoo, hija, sobre lo que hablamos la otra noche…

-basta con eso mamá! ,yo, ya te lo dije, no voi a hablar con Sasuke de nada, el ya no tiene nada que ver en mi vida!

-pero hija, no es un mal muchacho…y tu…tu lo…

-ni de broma lo digas mamá! Y ya tengo que irme que se me hace tarde! –Sakura azotó la puerta fuertemente y salió furiosa de su casa, pero al ir caminando fue pausando su andar, bajó la mirada y se quedó a mitad de la calle, por reflejo llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios y los acarició, cerró los ojos trató de recrear en su mente el rostro de Kenshi, pero en cambio, la voz de Sasuke, su rostro, sus labios, todo el la intoxico con su presencia, en su habitación, reteniéndola a la fuerza contra la puerta, besándola apasionadamente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y se detuvo en sus senos.

(me estoy ex-exitando?)

-Sakura…-Sasuke tomó su hombro lo que hizo que la pelirosa diera un brinco y girara violentamente, en cuanto lo hizo, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la llevó a un pequeño callejón solitario, nuevamente como repitiendo lo de su sueño…lo que ocurrió días atrás, la tomó por el rostro y la besó, pero ésta vez lo hizo suavemente…sus labios estaban húmedos, húmedos por pensar en ella, por verla ahí de pie, con ése vestido tan pequeño y entallado que le quedaba tan bien, por ver el nacimiento de sus seños a través de aquel sutil escote, sintió que en cualquier momento ella reaccionaria y trataría de golpearlo por eso, antes de que ocurriera se apretó mas a ella y casi enterró su lengua en su garganta, la sensación que en ella provocaba era sublime, Sakura tenía sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke, como tratando de alejarlo pero a la vez con sus dedos jalaba de su camisa tratando de acercarlo, dejándose llevar… Sasuke subió su mano lentamente hasta rozar con delicadeza el visiblemente erecto pezón de Sakura y lo apretó con cuidado, Sakura emitió un ahogado gemido que hizo que ambos se separaran un momento para tomar aire. Ella no podía verlo a la cara, hace días le había advertido que lo mataria si se le volvía a acercar pero, ahora que estaba en esa situación, sus manos no reaccionaban, de hecho, querían mas contacto.

-Sakuraaaaaaa!

-he?

Kenshi gritaba por la calle buscando a su novia quien ya estaba algo retrasada, los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de Sakura, mientras que Sasuke al verla puso cara de fastidio y de nuevo ésa sensación de ira volvía y lo consumia. Sakura se liberó del pelinegro, lo miró un momento con un rostro de angustia y sin decirle nada, salió corriendo para encontrarse con Kenshi. La pelirosa salió del callejón, su novio la vio y la abrazó.

-Hola linda, no llegabas asi que salí a buscarte, como siempre llegas antes que yo, me preocupé –dijo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció la ver como del mismo callejón salía Sasuke Uchiha, con una expresión seria y desafiante, el mismo se acercó a ellos, esto hizo que el corazón de Sakura se estremeciera y su cuerpo comenzar a temblar, Kenshi notó el rápido cambio en ella, la miró de reojo y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, ambos hombres quedaron uno frente al otro, Kenshi tomó aun con más fuerza a su novia, lo que irritó a Sasuke.

-Sasuke Uchiha, que sorpresa escuché que estabas en la aldea, un gusto soy Kenshi Uzumaki –y extendió su mano.

-jej, un Uzumaki… que les ha dado por aparecer de repente… dijo con desprecio

Kenshi bajó la mano –pues…últimamente han aparecido jóvenes muy bellas y….no dio por…aparecer… -dijo mirando a Sakura y después mirando de nuevo a Sasuke.

-ya veo, solo para eso viniste aquí me imagino, aunque…los de tu clan suelen ser algo torpes en eso…

-pues ni tanto Sasuke…mira que conseguí el amor de la kunohichi más fuerte y bella de Konoha, mis méritos debo tener no es asi preciosa? –dio media vuelta y la besó

Sakura estaba completamente ruborizada, no había dejado de temblar.

-mmmhp! –entonces, se aman?...te lo ha dicho?...

-he? Sasuke kun! Eso-eso no te incumbe! –dijo Sakura ya llegando al limite de su paciencia, a ese punto, se sentía utilizada por ambos hombres. Pero algo era cierto, jamás le había dicho a su novio que lo amaba, esa palabra…no…ése sentimiento solo era para Sasuke Uchiha, ni mil años podrían hacer que lo olvidara y ciertamente ése comentario había calado en el corazón y el ego del pelirojo quien entrecerró los ojos y colocó a Sakura detrás de él arto ya del ataque del Uchiha, decidió terminar con un golpe bajo la singular charla, se acercó a Sasuke hasta llegar casi a su oído y le dijo muy quedamente para que Sakura no escuchara.  
-puede que no me haya dicho que me ama con palabras…pero me lo ha demostrado muchas veces con su cuerpo.

-Sasuke activó su sharingan y el pelirojo comenzó a emanar un chakra rojo mientras con el levantaba las rocas sueltas que se encontraban alrededor, haciendo que las personas que se encontraban cerca se alejaran, pero antes de que un pelea se desatara Sakura golpeó con fuerza el suelo haciendo que ambos hombres voltearan a verla, desconcentandolos por completo.

-suficiente! Kenshi te veo después! –y se alejó molesta y confundida.

-bueno Sasuke, te veo después espero poder terminar nuestra charla en un momento mas grato. –y se alejó con una sonrisa, dejando a Sasuke ardiendo en rabia.

Un par de días habían transcurrido ya, Mika había vuelto a su departamento, Naruto tenia una semana libre pues había cargado con mucho trabajo dos meses atrás, así que descansaba en su sofá con ambas manos en su nuca, mientras por su cabeza pasaban demasiadas cosas, su novia no le dijo nada después de lo ocurrido con Hinata, solo lo miró como nunca lo había mirado, con enojo, la chica entro a la habitación, se vistió y se fue únicamente diciéndole a Naruto

-ni se te ocurra buscarla…o me encargaré de ella yo misma…

Sabía que hablaba en serio, y por ser hija de su sensei, estaba perfectamente entrenada en el arte shinobi, era fuerte y orgullosa, y por nada quería que Hinata la enfrentara, Hinata era amable aunque el gesto que había hecho en la puerta lo impactó y por un momento pensaba que ella se había hecho fuerte, mucho, debió sufrir….pero que carajos!, ella lo abandonó, lo dejo solo cuando mas lo necesitaba…lloró mucho por ella y no lo haría mas, se lo prometió.  
Nuevamente tocaron el timbre, se levantó del sofá y se dispuso a abrir, y rayos! Era ella.

-Naruto kun…-lo miró con timidez –Mika…san…está aquí?

-eh? Mmm no…no est…

Hinata lo enredó en sus brazos haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos adentrándose en su departamento, la puerta se cerró de golpe y ambos permanecieron de pie, ella con los ojos cerrados sujetándolo fuertemente y el con las manos en su cintura sin poder hablar, su mirada era de tristeza, pero sintió un extraño calor al sentir a Hinata tan cerca de él.  
Por fin Hinata abrió los labios…

-te necesito... –Naruto la miró y vió en ella determinación y fuerza, amor y pasión, todo en aquellos ojos tan claros y hermosos como la luna,la cual sería única testigo de lo que ésa noche pasaría…

La luz entró por la ventana y cayó directo a los ojos azules que, casi se cegaron por tal brillo, el rubio se talló fuerte los ojos qué aún seguían adormilados y soltó un fuerte y desganado bostezo, pasaron unos segundos tratando de despertarse bien para comenzar su día, pero al girar sintió como si un kunai perforara su corazón , éste mismo comenzó a latir a destiempo, las manos y las orbitas de los ojos le temblaban, su boca se secó y se quedó abierta…su cerebro no canalizaba lo que sus ojos veían. La ojiperla se acercó a él con sensualidad y besó sus labios, se separó para colocarlos en su oído.

-no me importa si hay alguien más…no voi a renunciar a ti…

Continuará :v

Disculpen la demora, aquí el nuevo capi n.n díganme si les agradó o no! Si no lo siento u.u no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir D: dejen review n.n y gracias por leer! Éste fic es para ustedes con mucho cariño!  
Qué creen que pace ahora? 7u7 


	5. Chapter 5

** Dedico éste capítulo a "Twete" mi pollito favorito…lo aplasté sin querer cuando jugaba con él y sus hermanos…u.u ya sé me iré al infierno…**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto_

-No Hinata espera… se apartó un par de pasos Naruto de ella –yo, no sé qué pensar…bienes aquí, y actúas de "ésa manera" pensé que todo había acabado…aunque pensándolo bien…jamás tuvo un inicio…-agachó la mirada mientras la sujetaba por ambos brazos

-Naruto kun, lo que hice, lo sabes…fue…fue para proteger a la aldea…al mundo…para protegerte a ti –dijo llevándose las manos al pecho, las orbita de sus ojos temblaban y estos se tornaban vidriosos –también sé qué lo que te hice a ti en lo personal estuvo mal…pero no tuve tiempo de explicarte… lo siento tanto…

-si hubieses confiado en mi Hinata…

-lo sé, pero en esos momentos, Naruto kun mi hermana! Tenía que intentar hacer algo…

-y de que sirvió Hinata?...ése imbécil de igual forma la dejó ciega…y tu te volviste su… -no pudo terminar, pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta

-me invitas a pasar?

-hum…bien entra…yo..lo siento por ser tan descortés …ambos tomaron asiento

-quieres algo de beber?

-sake…

-sake?...tu..bébes?

-si-dijo secamente Hinata quien en su vida había probado el alcohol, pero sentía que en esos momentos necesitaría de todo el coraje y poca lucidez que aquel líquido pudiera brindarle –y tu Naruto kun? Te gusta el sake?

-m? ahh si, si, bebo de vez en cuando –tampoco le gustaba el alcohol, alguna vez que lo probó terminó completamente mareado y vomitando al dia siguiente…una experiencia para nada agradable, pero en ese momento no tenía el valor suficiente para ver y hablar con Hinata y sabia que si alguien era su amigo en ese momento era el sake, asi pues, Naruto sirvió un par de tazas y se sentaron a beber.  
Hinata le explicaba sus razones, el porqué de ése "NO TE AMO" tan cruel…una botella, dos…tres…de la incomodidad pasaron a las risas, de las risas al llanto, ninguno supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no importaba mucho, Hinata se encontraba sentada con la cabeza recargada hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus párpados temblaban, con una mano sostenía un pequeño vaso de sake y la otra la tenía sobre su pecho, su respiración era rápida.

Naruto en un intento de ver si ella se encontraba bien, se inclinó cómo pudo para verle el rostro, pero los efectos del alcohol habían hecho su efecto, el rubio cayó primero sobre las piernas de la chica y después terminó en el suelo, trató de levantarse sujetándose de la pierna de Hinata quien se encontraba en una especie de transe, el chico la miró esperando alguna reacción negativa, pero al no encontrarla, guió su mano por la pantorrilla apenas tocando con la yema de los dedos, aquella tersa piel, se encontraba mareado, pero perfectamente consiente, hasta ése momento claro, muy despacio colocó la otra mano ahora en la rodilla, Hinata usaba ropa atípica a ella, llevaba una falda de vestir color negra que terminaba justo en las rodillas, dicha falda muy ajustada por cierto, tenía dos rajas a los lados, su blusa púrpura hacía juego con los tacones igualmente púrpuras, lucía realmente sexy y pareciera como si dicho conjunto estuviera perfectamente planeado para la ocasión.

Naruto sonrió de lado, no se había percatado que además, tenía puestas unas finas medias, lo supo al subir aún más su mano, justo arriba de la rodilla izquierda y ver el delgado elástico que sostenía la media en su lugar…delicadamente bajó con ambas manos la media, tocando y grabando con detalle, cada milímetro de piel, un aroma a violetas se despedía de la piel de la ojiperla, quien suspiraba al contacto de su piel, con la de Naruto.

Él la miraba, mientras notaba como la respiración de ella y la suya propia se entrecortaba…su corazón latía rápido, su cuerpo temblaba, pero supo controlarse lo suficiente, en seguida prosiguió con la otra media, fuera éstas ya de las hermosas y blancas piernas de Hinata, fue subiendo por ellas, ahora eran sus labios los que se deleitaban con el sabor dulce de su piel, pequeños besos dados en puntos clave que la hacían morir , ella quien se encontraba en un mundo de ensueños, sin abrir los ojos aun.

Naruto decidió dejarle la falda por el momento para subir entre besos por su vientre, mientras botón a botón, desabrochaba aquella blusa púrpura de seda, se encontró con el ombligo por el qué pasó la lengua…Hinata se estremeció y arqueó la espalda mientras un sonido hermoso y dulce salía de sus labios, había conseguido sacarle un gemido a la joven, cosa que sacó de sus cabales a Naruto, la sujetó con sus fuertes manos por la cintura, ya cuando los botones estuvieron todos fuera, la blusa se abrió descubriendo la bella lencería, nuevamente Naruto sonrió, toda su ropa hacía juego –travieza – alcanzó a decir el rubio con una sonrisa, y cerrando los ojos llevó sus labios a los grandes senos que, parecieran llamarlo a probarlos.

Uno de sus dedos subió con toda calma por el seno derecho y con una precisión quirúrgica llegó sin ver hasta el pezón, que con ansias comenzó a masajear. Su lengua por otra parte, lamia por sobre la tela…desde ése lugar podía escucharlo…sus latidos, era relajante escuchar aquel "bom…bom" combinado con los suspiros que le arrancaba con dulzura a la mujer de sus sueños.

Un buen rato había pasado ya, y la lencería bastante húmeda tanto arriba como abajo, ya estorbaba para lo que Naruto ansiaba hacer. Se puso de pie y se sacó la playera y el pantalón, Hinata quien en un lapsus de lucidez pudo abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de la falta de contacto y miró a Naruto con los ojos entreabiertos…sonrió y extendió su mano hacía Naruto, para que el la tomara, así fue que, con dulzura la levantó en brazos y entre tropiezos y risas, ambos fueron a su habitación.

Hinata despertó al sentir algo extraño pero delicioso en su pecho, y al abrir los ojos y bajar la mirada pudo ver como sus senos eran probados con delicadeza por ése hombre por el que tanto soñaba, sonrió y lo abrazó más a si misma, cayendo de nuevo en un vórtice de deseo y pasión prohibida.

A pesar de que el alcohol ya no tenía nada qué ver, sus juicios estaban en picada y, haciendo caso omiso a la razón dormían y hacían el amor, caían rendidos y volvían a probar sus cuerpos, una vez…dos… no sabían cuántas veces lo habían hecho ya, pero sin duda alguna no importaba, ni el hecho de que Naruto ya estaba comprometido, ni del qué la herida de la partida de Hinata aún doliera… el amor era tanto…tan intenso… las horas pasaron, fugaces como siempre qué uno la pasa bien y el sol anunciaba nuevos problemas y nuevas situaciones que aclarar, porqué lo cierto era qué, Naruto despertaba sin poder creerse lo que sus ojos veían, estaba, feliz? Confundido? Pero definitivamente no estaba arrepentido… dolía saber qué aquella buena mujer que lo apoyó tanto en sus peores momentos tuviera que enterarse algún dia de eso, pero al ver como la figura de Hinata se acercaba nuevamente a el con ésas palabras…

-no me importa si hay alguien más…no voi a renunciar a ti…

lo hizo darse cuenta que sin importar nada, ahora ella era…lo más importante para el…como lo fue desde hacía años…

Kenshi tenía algo especial planeado para Sakura…pronto cumplirían un año de relación y ni Sasuke ni nadie, le echarían a perder la sorpresa, guardó con cuidado aquel hermosísimo anillo de oro rosa y plata en la cajita y, mirando al espejo son severidad …

-Te amo Sakura… nadie te apartará de mi lado… lo juro… -apretaba la caja con fuerza –y si es necesario deshacerme del Uchiha…que asi sea….

Mientras tanto Sakura ya había tomado una decisión y ésa era, poner fin a la actitud arrogante de Sasuke, se sentía utilizada

-claro, primero no me ama, me deja, se larga…y ahora que puedo ser feliz, vuelves y haces de las tuyas, sin importarte un carajo mis sentimientos…como siempre….ya basta! – se dirigía al departamento de Sasuke sin darse cuenta que ella misma se estaba metiendo a la cueva del lobo, y ni si quiera se imaginaba lo que su decisión desencadenaría…

Continuará :v

Ojalá les gustara n.n ahora puse más naruhina :v pero al siguiente prometo ácido cítrico sasusaku :v espero sus comentarios y reviews n.n son importantes para mi!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoy no tengo a quién dedicar el capítulo :v …es taaaaan triste :'v**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto_

Ya era de noche, y no había nada que hiciera que Naruto y Hinata se levantaran de la cama, eso creía el, hasta que escuchó como la puerta de su apartamento de abrió y cayó en cuenta qué, su prometida poseía una llave…en qué momento se hizo ella de una llave de su apartamento? La verdad no lo recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue que decidieron casarse.  
La única verdad que prevalecía en ese momento era qué, unos tacones se acercaban a la alcoba y el corazón del rubio retumbaba cómo si un millón de idiotas tocaran tambores al mismo tiempo dentro de él.

Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se saldría de su pecho y al mirar a la mujer a su lado el alma se le cayó al suelo, pues ella como si nada pasara sonreía a descaro.

Naruto la vió, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, su sonrisa, el rostro sin preocupaciones que Hinata tenía, el hecho de que estaban a punto de ser descubiertos, el miedo fue eliminado de su sistema, y fue reemplazado por emoción , la sensación de ser descubiertos ahora era exitante, cuando fue que se había vuelto un patán? A tal grado de importarle prácticamente nada que su novia lo viera en la cama con otra? Y cuando…cuando Hinata se había vuelto tan endiabladamente sexy?

Los sonido de los pasos, de aquellos tacones sonaba más fuerte, ya se encontraban en el pasillo hacia la habitación, y Hinata se relamía los labios con sensualidad mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su pecho y la otra entre sus piernas…¿ella se está?...el corazón de Naruto latía incontrolablemente, comenzó a sudar frio y se mordió el labio inferior, ver a aquella diosa darse placer a ella misma lo estaba matando lenta y deliciosamente.

Se escuchó una llave entrar en la puerta, Naruto la tomó por el rostro con furia y la besó con pasión, con todas las ganas Y el deseo reprimido de ése momento y como un rayo la cargó en sus brazos y salieron de ahí en dirección desconocida.

Mika entró y vio la cama destendida y la ventana abierta era normal que el rubio dejara así la cama, bien lo conocía pero lo raro era las botellas de sake y el aroma a violetas que se encontraba impregnado en toda la habitación, su pulso se aceleró pero, sin más pruebas no tenía argumentos para reclamar…al fin y al cabo ella era su novia y debía confiar en él, en quien no confiaba era en ella…

El timbre sonó Sakura tomó todo el valor y coraje que en ella guardaba, estaba decidida a acabar con esa "situación" lo más pronto posible.  
Ya tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua "deja de molestarme, te odio! No quiero volver a verte"

La puerta se abrió, ella entreabrió los labios para soltar aquellas hirientes pero precisas palabras, pero su cuerpo se congeló y ella con la boca abierta no caía en lo que veía. Aquel descarado estaba completamente mojado y desnudo, se encontraba de pie frente a ella, solo una toalla caía entre su cabello y el brazo que le faltaba.

Su corazón latía como loco, los nervios que pensó reprimidos, volvían como una avalancha golpeando su cuerpo, el lucía tan sereno, tan serio y varonil, pero a la pobre algo en su interior se le movió, bajó la mirada por impulso, que se maldijo por no poder controlar, y vio aquel miembro, completamente erecto y poderoso, fue una fracción de segundo que lo miró o eso creía ella, pero fue Sasuke quien le levantó el rostro con su mano obligándola a mirarlo, el con una sonrisa sexy y descarada la miraba temblar.

-lo siento, mientras me duchaba… estaba pensando en ti…

-huhg?...

Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder, y era por eso que qué… su?, estaba?...

El poder de ésas palabras tan simples pero tan llenas de encrusijadas…Sakura se sentía desfallecer  
y estuvo a punto de caer, pero Sasuke la sostuvo con su fuerte brazo pegándola a él… cosa que no hizo si no empeorar las cosas para la pelirosa pues, pudo sentir en su vientre la virilidad de Sasuke y sin poder más con su ser, cayó desmallada con la última visión del sharingan y el rinnengan viéndola cerrar los ojos.

Despertó confusa pues, el techo no era el de su habitación, el suyo era blanco y rosa, y aquel era verde o azul?  
Se incorporó con cuidado, aun mareada, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y tratando de recordar por qué se encontraba en ese lugar desconocido quiso levantarse, en vano pues, las piernas le temblaban, optó por sentarse al borde de aquella cama tan amplia y limpia y fue ahí que pudo notar la primera incoherencia….

-y…y mi falda?

sus piernas desnudas le daban el inicio de malas noticias…

-donde está mi falda?

y al llevarse las manos al pecho pudo notar la segunda incoherencia

-MI BLUSA!

Se encontraba ciertamente en ropa interior y por alguna extraña razón sentía sus piernas temblar y sin fuerzas, fue en ese punto que comenzó a recordar a Sasuke y que se encontraba con el al momento de desfallecer, recordó sus ojos y su sonrisa, su piel mojada y su…

-no será qué? El…el me?...

pero su dialogo personal, fue interrumpido por el pelinegro quien entro a la habitación, valla cosa, aún desnudo.

-QUIERES HACERME EL FAVOR DE PONERTE ALGO DE ROPA? –grito molesta la pelirosa

-mm? Hace rato no te importaba…

-cómo has dicho?...Sasuke kun… acaso tu?

-no, no pienses mal Sakura, te imaginas cosas sucias… quien lo diría… -dijo sonriendo

-YO…YO NO ME IMAGINO NADA! Y YA VISTETE! –dijo ya furiosa

-y por qué iba a hacer eso?, estoy en mi casa, y puedo andar en pelotas si se me antoja –respondió sinicamente

-haa perfecto! Me largo, no sé qué hago aquí! –Sakura trató de levantarse pero nuevamente las piernas le temblaron y estuvo a punto de caer como antes, pero nuevamente fue interceptada por Sasuke quien al sostenerla mostro aquella nueva y descarada sonrisa que últimamente venía mostrando cada que se encontraban.

-Sa-Sasuke kun…

-cálmate de una buena vez – dijo recostándola nuevamente en la cama

-Sasuke kun…dime, porqué…mis piernas?

-culpa mía, perdón…

-cómo que tu culpa?  
-si es qué…no pude evitar…llevar mi mano entre tus piernas…y bueno fue glorioso verte llegar… pero no te preocupes, no pasó nada más, lo prometo –sonriendo

El impacto de la confesión golpeó fuerte en el ego de Sakura, por su mente muchas cosas pasaban, cuándo Sasuke se había vuelto tan..tan atrevido? Y porqué hacerle eso?, el jamás haría eso, y mucho menos a ella… no sentía nada por ella…o sí?  
Confusión era la palabra correcta que representaba el estado de Sakura en esos momentos, pero más allá de todo ahora el no saber qué hacer o cómo actuar la ponía triste, siempre se jactó de saber qué hacer en los peores momentos, de tener siempre el control, pero, ahora con esa nueva actitud de Sasuke, no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Sasuke notó la tristeza en su mirada y como ésta iba descendiendo, se sentó al borde de la cama junto a ella y la tomó por el rostro para que lo mirara y con mucha dulzura la besó, el cerraba los ojos mientras que ella derramaba tibias lágrimas.

De pronto la nostalgia, el dolor y muchos sentimientos encontrados abrumaron su mente y corazón, Sasuke había sido por tanto tiempo el amor de su vida, aún lo era, pero y que pasaba con Kenshi?, acaso sería tan maldita cómo para engañarlo?, el que siempre fue bueno con ella, que la amó incondicionalmente y la protegió, el que la abrazaba cuando se sentía triste…triste por Sasuke…sería capaz ella de dejarlo todo por Sasuke?

Comenzó a temblar, Sasuke lo notó y enseguida sin dejar de besarla, la hizo recostarse mientras el caía de lado junto a ella, soltó aquel besó y la estrechó contra su pecho, sujetándola fuertemente con su brazo, Sakura lloraba quedamente sumergida en el fuerte pecho de Sasuke, él la miraba, sabía que estaba confundida y lo mataba de rabia saber, que nuevamente lloraba por su culpa, pero ahora que sus sentimientos estaban más que claros, no permitiría que nadie más le arrebatara a la única persona que lo había amado de verdad siempre, y a la única a la que el siempre odio lastimar.

Se separó de ella un poco para verla a la cara, al mirarla pudo notar aquellas gruesas lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus ojos un poco hinchados, se acercó y besó aquellas lágrimas, ella cerró los ojos sin decir nada, después bajó hasta sus labios y sin sentir ningún rechazo los probó nuevamente, metiendo la lengua desde el principio, en seguida pudo sentir la lengua de ella encontrarse con la suya.

A pesar de los besos antes robados, ambos sentían que ése era el primero, lleno de todos los sentimientos, un beso tan autentico y húmedo, como caliente y demandante.

Los minutos pasaban sin tocar lo qué en ésa cama sucedía, Sakura en ningún momento notó cuando la lencería que tenía puesta, fue arrancada de su cuerpo, pero si notaba los finos dedos de Sasuke, explorándola, aventurándose por su espalda, bajando delicadamente hasta llegar a su trasero, lo sintió deslizar la mano y apretar con fuerza sus muslos, incluso sonrió cuando sintió que el hombre le daba una nalgada, que reventó en un fuerte sonido que hacía eco, ambos sonrieron ya un poco más relajados, el bajó hasta el delgado cuello de ella y la tentaba con efusivos besos, absorbía su piel de tal forma que pequeñas marcas comenzaron a aparecer, delineó su cuello con su lengua y bajó hasta su pecho, ella podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, haciendo presión y sofocándola, cosa que no le molestaba, lo contrario, con sus delgados brazos rodeo su ancha espalda, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Sakura quería sentirlo, Sasuke se sostenía con su brazo derecho tratando de no aplastar aquella figura tan pequeña bajo el.  
Ella colcó su mano derecha en el sedoso cabello de Sasuke y la izquierda en su trasero que, entre risas también golpeo, aunque la gracia duró poco pues no midió su fuerza y notó como una grusa lagrima salía del negro ojo de Sasuke.

-SASUKE KUN TE DOLIÓ? LO SIENTOOOOO! –dijo alarmada, pero el se limitó a voltear la cara un poco juguetón y después sonreir de lado, la miró nuevamente con "ésa" sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, no eres tan fuerte como crees…

-he?

-jeje

-te lo demuestro? –dijo Sakura con una venita en la frente, a ella nadie pero NADIE, le decía debilucha…

De un movimiento, lo hizo girar y se sentó sobre él, Sasuke no tenía palabras, se impresionó al ver que a Sakura no le molestaba el hecho de que la estaba viendo completamente desnuda, ella se movió hacia adelante recargando sus pechos a milímetros de su cara, Sasuke aprovechó para lamerlos ocasionando en Sakura un placer indescriptible, el sentir cómo Sasuke Uchiha succionaba sus pechos, sus pezones y con su mano apretaba su trasero, era delicioso.

Ella se sostenía de la cabecera de la cama y mientras más se deleitaban con sus atributos más sensaciones en ella despertaban, comenzó a mover involuntariamente la cadera, frotándose sobre el miembro, ya despierto y listo de Sasuke y ya perdiendo por completo el control total de su ser, se levantó del golpe , tomó aquel miembro con ambas manos y lo llevó dentro de ella.

Para ambos, fue la mejor sensación…un fuerte gritó retumbó las cuatro paredes y el ventanal, Sakura subia y bajaba con un ritmo asombrosamente rápido, las respiraciones de los dos se entrecortaban, y se perdían con el sonido de los gemidos de ambos, Sasuke la veía, el sudor hacía que su piel brillara con la luz de la luna que entraba sutil por el ventanal, veía como sus pechos se movían a su mismo ritmo, y como su miembro, salía y entraba en ella.

Cuándo notó como ella recargaba ambas manos en su pecho, producto del cansancio, el decidió tomar ahora las riendas, la hizo girar para embestirla con fuerza, Sakura estaba sumergida en el placer, cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, y sus labios permanecían abiertos emitiendo jadeos y gemidos incontrolables, después de lo que pareció una eternidad de placer, por fin llegó , Sasuke movió su cadera con rapidez y de un fuerte movimiento, llegaron ambos a un extraordinario orgasmo que se prolongó un buen rato, hasta que ambos cayeron sudorosos y exaustos en un profundo sueño, abrazados el uno al otro.

Mientras tanto, Kenshi se dirigía a casa de Sakura con toda la intención de volver a aquella mujer su esposa.

Continuará :v

Espero que les gustara el capítulo de hoy n.n les había prometido ácido cítrico SasuSaku y aquí estuvo :v dejen sus comentarios, son importantes para mí, y si pueden dejen sus reviews!

Son geniales ésos bien hirientes 7u7 no sé, soy masoquista :v


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo dedicado a ustedes mis queridos lectores qué me inspiran a seguir con mis historias.**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

Cuatro años atrás…

-Kakashi sensei! Es verdad? Sasuke kun está en la aldea?...él, él la protegió?

-asi es Sakura, sin el, la aldea ahora estaría hecha escombros, creo que lo vi a punto de irse espero que lo alcances –dijo Kakashi animando a su alumna

-sí, gracias sensei!

Sakura corría entre la gente que se acumulaba para celebrar la victoria sobre Toneri, jamás, ni en el festival de invierno, había visto tantas personas juntas.  
Después de salir de aquella aglomeración se encontró con un lugar conocido, uno que le traía tristes recuerdos, y entonces junto a aquella banca entre los árboles, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba de pie, mirando aquel lugar con melancolía, notó en seguida la presencia de su compañera, quien no intentó ocultarse, corrió hasta el deteniéndose a medio metro, Sasuke aún de espaldas levantó la cabeza un poco.

-Sakura…

-Sasuke kun!, primero que nada…gracias!, gracias por proteger la aldea! Tú…eres un héroe!

-hhmp…

-me alegra que estés de vuelta!

-no-no estoy de vuelta…solo, vine porque el idiota de Naruto no estaba…Kakashi sensei me contó lo ocurrido…

-si…-agachó la mirada –pero las cosas no resultaron como queríamos… Hinata…Hinata se casó con Toneri, eso…le ha roto el corazón a Naruto…

-qué mal… pero ella hizo lo necesario para proteger la tierra, no había remedio…

-tal vez…pero Naruto…

-es lo ocurre cuando se involucran los sentimientos, todo eso obstruye el deber…

Un silencio se formó, al igual que negras nubes en el cielo, signo de que una gran tormenta se preparaba a caer, un sentimiento de vacío golpeó en el pecho de la pelirosa, augurando el mal que se desencadenaría.

-Sa-Sasuke kun, etooo –se llevó ambas manos al pecho –yo…quería hablar de "eso" yo, yo te amo Sasuke kun, lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido…yo…

-no

-huhg!?

-Sakura… mi camino, no es el ideal para que alguien como tú lo siga, créeme que he intentado llevar mi vida por un rumbo más sencillo, intenté llevar una vida normal terminada la guerra, pero no pude, mi destino se marcó hace mucho tiempo ya y tu Sakura, debes vivir una vida tranquila…mereces tener una vida tranquila, con alguien, que esté a tu lado todo el tiempo, con alguien que no te decepcione, tu…tu mereces a alguien mejor…no puedo estar a tu lado Sakura…

-la chica miraba su espalda, con ambas manos aun sobre el pecho, cómo tratando con ellas, que el corazón no se saliera de su pecho, nunca antes, Sasuke había sido directo con ella y la tan esperada respuesta no fue más que un doloroso puñal que se enterraba más y más en su ahora frágil pecho y mientras los minutos transcurrían viendo aquella ancha espalda, el dolor aumentaba.

Las lágrimas comenzaron al igual que el inicio de la lluvia, al no recibir palabra alguna de Sakura, el pelinegro optó por seguir su camino, anduvo unos pasos más, hasta qué el grito de Sakura lo hizo girarse alarmado.

-SASUKE! –corrió hasta él y le metió una bofetada, el agua empapaba a ambos ya, sus cabellos mojados cubrían ambos rostros, uno de un rojo intenso por el golpe, Sakura calló sobre sus rodillas frente a él y llevo sus manos a su rostro, para comenzar a llorar amargamente, mientras Uchiha Sasuke daba media vuelta y se alejaba, perdiéndose entre la noche, entre la lluvia y entre las lágrimas de una chica que, el único error que había cometido, era haberse enamorado de un chico que jamás había correspondido a su amor, un joven lleno de dolor y sed de venganza, un hombre sin corazón. Lo vió irse sin poder seguirlo, cómo en aquel tiempo que eran niños, ahora el dolor era mayor, pues era el final…puro y definitivo y no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

Ahora…

Un molesto ruido la despertó, comenzó a meterse entre las sábanas hasta hacerse bolita, mientras entre pucheros y a regañadientes sacaba una mano para tratar de apagar lo qué estuviera causando el horrible sonido que perturbaba su paz.

-mmmmmmm

Trataba de palpar con las yemas de los dedos a su lado, algún molesto despertador…pero si ella no tenía uno!... tal vez su madre lo había puesto ahí para molestarla.  
Se decidió por sacarse la sabana de la cabeza y vió sobre la mesita frente al ventanal aquel despertador.

-quien diablos pone el despertador tan lejos de la cama? Agggh que molestia!

Se levantó y sujetó el aparato entre sus manos, con una sola lo destruyó

-no es gracioso mamá….

-m?... pero si lo es, te hice levantar… -Sasuke estaba acostado a un lado de la cama, se encontraba cubierto con la mitad de la sabana de la cintura hacia abajo, con una mano sostenía su cabeza de forma sexy mientras observaba con lujuria y con una sonrisa a Sakura, la cual se había quedado pasmada al verlo, la chica estaba desnuda frente a él, en seguida corrió a meterse de nuevo en la cama y cubrirse con la almohada.

-pero qué diablos?...

-ya no lo recuerdas Sakura?

-yo…yo…hoo no!

-no lo digas como si hubiese sido algo malo por favor… -dijo Sasuke mirando a un lado

-Sasuke kun! Pero si fue algo malo! Yo, tengo un novio! Y acabo de serle infiel!, cómo pude hacerle esto? –abrazó la almohada y metió la cara en ella, inclinó sus rodillas, pensaba que todo se había tratando de un sueño, quería despertar, sujetó con más fuerza la almohada y deseó con todo su corazón que aquello en verdad fuera mentira, pero al separar su rostro, vió nuevamente a Sasuke, ahora vestido ya con un pantalón y una camisa desabrochada.

-tu ropa...la dejé sobre la silla, ouedes vestirte… -sin más qué decir, salió de la habitación, dejando a la pelirosa, sola con sus fantasmas.

después de una hora salió, se había dado una ducha de agua fría para aclarar sus ideas, se vistió y salió, encontrándose con qué Sasuke había preparado el desayuno.

-sientate…

-he?...Sasuke kun…sabes cocinar?

-he vivido sólo muchos años Sakura…habría muerto de hambre si no…

-e-es cierto… debiste pasar muchos momentos difíciles…

-no tanto, pero anda siéntate, no quieres que se desperdicie o si?

-gr-gracias

Desayunaron en silencio, a Sakura le costaba trabajo mantener la mirada, mientras que Sasuke no dejaba de observar cada movimiento que ella hacia, llevarse los palillos a la boca, como sorbía su té, la delicadeza con qué limpiaba sus labios con la servilleta.

Cuándo terminaron llegaba el momento de la despedida, ciertamente aquello había sido una locura, Sakura estaba demasiado confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, y el ojinegro quien se mostraba ahora más condescendiente con ella decidió darle su espacio para pensar no sin antes jugarse su última carta, la más sincera qué poseía.

-Sasuke kun…yo, no se qué decir, por favor….necesito…

-Sakura…-se acercó y pegó su frente a la de ella mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cabello -…elígeme….

Muchas cosas pasaban ahora por la mente de Naruto… comenzaba a recordar el momento en que conoció a Mika, cuándo Jiraiya en su viaje de entrenamiento lo llevó de forma misteriosa a un pueblito de lo más raro, era un lugar llamado coloquialmente…."Aldea de las viudas". Su sensei le presentó entonces a una coqueta señorita de quince años, de piel blanca y cabello blanco también, largo hasta el final de la espalda, sus lindos y expresivos ojos eran extraños, se veían desafiantes.  
-Naruto, te presento a Mika chan!

-chan?, viejo te he dicho muchas veces que me llames sólo Mika –dijo molesta

-hooo jojojo Mika chan se ha enojado! El mundo arderá!

-RASENGAAAAN!

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-woooooooooooooooooo jamás vi volar tan alto a ero sennin! Mika sabes hacer el rasengan! Pero cómo?

-el viejo me lo enseñó!

-pensé que yo era su único estudiante… -dijo haciendo pucheros

-bueno, no es que sea su estudiante, es lo único que el pervertido me ha enseñado…soy su hija

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? –tan viejo y tiene una hija?

-serás idiota… tenía treinta y tantos cuando yo nací…

-ha jejeje es cierto mmmm

-se nota qué aún eres un crío…

-mmmm pero soy genial!

-oye por cierto…no me has dicho tu nombre! Será mejor qué me lo digas si no quieres que te llame crío idiota para siempre…

-no soy ningún crio idiota! Soy UZUMAKI NARUTO Y VOI A CONVERTIRME EN HOKAGE!

-Hinata…

-que pasa Naruto kun?

-nuestra ropa…

-huhg? No lo recordaba! Pero donde?

-en la sala…sólo espero que "ella" no se entere de "ésta forma", no lo merece…

Hinata enterró el rostro en el pecho de Naruto y lo abrazó con fuerza

-lo siento tanto Naruto kun… todo esto es culpa mía…

-no…es de los dos…pero no me arrepiento de nada Hinata…yo, voi a terminar mi relación con Mika en cuanto la vea…se qué es egoísta…y pagaré por eso, pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar… debemos encargarnos de traer de vuelta a Hanabi y Konohamaru…

-Naruto kun…tu…tu me ayudarás?

-por supuesto Hinata!, de hoy en adelante todo mejorará! Ya no te volveré a dejar ir y traeremos sanos y salvos a ésos dos! Es una promesa! Tebbayo!

-Buenos días señora, está Sakura en casa? Necesito hablar con ella…

-Kenshi, buen dia, Sakura no está aquí, pero…

-Kenshi?

-Sakura…

-bueno chicos los dejo sólos…

-Kenshi, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

-yo también, y antes que otra cosa suceda… -se inclinó sacando la cajita de su bolsillo y mostrando el hermoso anillo –Sakura Haruno, quiero pedirte que porfavor, seas mi esposa!

-…..

Continuará :v

Lo dejo hasta aquí porqué mi hija ya está llorando :v T-T  
Y ahora qué pasará?...lo dejo a su imaginación…7u7 para el siguiente…Mika se entera de todo…y Kenshi también! D:

Qué les pareció? Fue cortito lo sé, no tuve mucho tiempo en el dia para escribir, pero nuevamente, para el siguiente serán más páginas :3 dejen sus reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo dedicado a las SasuSakus y NaruHinas malvadas que desean ver arder troya y junto a ella a Kenshi y Mika 7u7 me matan de risa XD son geniales xD**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

-Naruto, cómo fue que llegamos a esto?...cómo tú, pudiste hacer lo que hiciste?

-no tengo idea Sakura, todo pasó demasiado rápido… por un momento dudé, tú fuiste testigo de cuánto sufrí por ella, pero cuándo la volví a ver, después de éstos años, me di cuenta en un instante…ni la distancia, ni un millón de años, podrían hacer que me olvidase de ella…fui un tonto al pensar qué, con otra mujer podría sacarla de mi corazón.

Ella me dio paz, alegrías, consuelo… amor...pero, yo nunca supe corresponderla de igual forma… es cierto que la quiero mucho, es… a fin de cuentas, mi novia, pero, cómo cruzó por mi mente casarme si no la amo?  
Ahora estoy en un problema muy grande, Sakura… como se lo digo?... cómo le hago ver que amo a Hinata sin herirla? … -se quedaron en silencio.

-Dime tu a mi… -continuó Sakura –yo era feliz Naruto, por fin, después de años de llorar, pude superarlo, o eso creí he!...cuándo tu primo llegó a la aldea me pareció tan atractivo, el en seguida se fijó en mí, tú me alentaste a darle una oportunidad, hiciste de cupido entre ambos, cosa que te agradesco – Naruto sonrió – recuerdas cuando te dije…que Sasuke kun no me había negado amarme?

-si

-pues resulta que si, si me ama… me lo dijo anoche…

Naruto miró con asombro a la pelirosa, sonrió de lado y bajó la cabeza

-hehe lo sabía…

-si… yo…también lo sabía…

-pero es un idiota…puede que mayor que yo… siempre tan orgulloso y serio…

-pero porqué me lo dice hasta ahora?, porqué meterme en tantos problemas?...quien…se cree para venir de la nada y decirme, "siempre si te amo" , cuando mi vida estaba tan tranquila!  
porque no pudo guardárselo?

-todo lo que me estás diciendo… por lo que veo… creo que ya tomaste una decisión no Sakura?...

-si

-y no sabes cómo afrontarlo no?... JAJAJAJAJAJA

-qué es tan gracioso? –dijo molesta

-bueno… es sólo que es gracioso… nuestras patéticas vidas ahora no son solo patéticas, si no, problemáticas! Absurdas!

-serás idiota…

-lo siento es qué! Jajaja, vamos Sakura se vienen días difíciles…ríe un poco porqué tardarás algo para volver a hacerlo…

-jaja tienes razón…pero y ahora?

-pues por mi parte debo volver a mi apartamento… puedo sentir que Mika aún está ahí, a Hinata y a mi se nos olvidaron nuestras ropas en la sala…

-qué? Y como es que?..

-salimos como rayo hasta su casa, por suerte nadie nos vió llegar…

RECORDANDO…

-Hinata tu padre seguro me mata si nos encuentra asi

-no te preocupes Naruto kun no hay nadie salvó algunos guardias y "nana" la mujer que crió a Hanabi de pequeña, pero en mi habitación nadie entra

-nadie?...

-etoooo

AHORA…

-lo volvieron a hacer?

-ahahahaha y cómo no hacerlo! Es Hinata por favor!

-Naruto no tienes vergüenza!

-ya no me regañes si tú estás igual…o no?

-bueno…

RECORDANDO…

-elígeme…

-Sasuke kun…

-ya una vez te pedí perdón, perdón por todo…Sakura, sabes cómo soy, o cómo era…y no me di cuenta de cuánto podía sentir por ti, hasta el momento en qué te vi con ése imbécil. No puedo soportar verte con el…

-entonces, es sólo eso? Sólo por tu estúpido orgullo Sasuke kun?

-NO!, QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE CUÁNDO ESTÁS CON EL, MI SANGRE HIERBE! QUE ME FRUSTRA SIMPLEMENTE NO PODER MATARLO!  
Sakura…no te das cuenta de qué todo éste cambio, y todo lo que he hecho ha sido por ti…porqué, te amo…

AHORA…

-las cosas no pueden ser fáciles para nosotros nunca… el drama siempre está presente… -decía Sakura con melancolía

-pero no has sido completamente sincera con Kenshi… Sakura él es…el único familiar de sangre que me queda… por otra parte… Sasuke..es mi "hermano"… no hay forma de evitar qué uno de ellos no sufra. Sakura Chan… tú estás segura de la decisión que acabas de tomar?

-No sé Naruto, no sé nada!

-te conozco muy bien y creo, que estás tomando la decisión equivocada… solo espero que el lo tome por "las buenas" o estarás en problemas… bueno Sakura, pasando a otras cosas, con respecto a lo de Hanabi… lo hable con Kakashi sen…digo con Hokage Sama y quiere vernos en su oficina mañana a primera hora

-bien Naruto… por ahora, creo que es tiempo de afrontar al diablo jeje… -dijo triste la pelirosa, ambos se separaron, Naruto en dirección a su apartamento, tratando de acumular todo el valor posible para la confrontación.

Subió las escaleras, cada escalón aumentaba el peso en su propio cuerpo, le costaba trabajo subir, en su corazón estaba decidido, no había marcha atrás, pero se sentía triste, si su sensei lo viera seguramente lo golpearía hasta el cansancio por hacerle eso a su hija, seguramente, él estaría decepcionado… llegó por fin a la puerta sabiendo a la perfección que, Mika se encontraba del otro lado, sentada al borde de la cama.

Abrió despacio la puerta y notó qué aquella ropa que habían dejado en el suelo él y Hinata ya no se encontraba. Se dirigió entonces a su habitación, fue por el pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta, abrió y efectivamente, tal como pudo sentirlo antes, Mika se encontraba al borde de la cama sosteniendo las bragas de Hinata, mantenía la mirada baja, aun sabiendo que Naruto se encontraba ahí con ella, en ningún momento lo miró, entre sus manos apretaba fuertemente aquella ropa íntima.

-vulgar…

-m?

-su ropa, es vulgar… no imagino a alguien como ella usando éste tipo de ropa

-digo…encage?...je!...supongo que la usó con un solo propósito, y consiguió lo que buscaba

Naruto guardó silencio y evitó los ojos de su novia desviando la mirada

-o me equivoco?

-no, no te equivocas…Mika…yo…

-porque?... porque Naruto?, acaso yo..he sido una mala novia? Yo…hice algo mal? –aquellas palabras dolían, para ambos.

-no Mika, tú…has sido la mejor…

-ENTONCES PORQUÉ? –con el rostro bañado en lágrimas – SÓLO DAME UNA RESPUESTA!

-…

-NO TE QUEDES CALLADO! –fue hacia el empujándolo por el pecho –CONTESTAME! NARUTO!

-por qué la amo…-mirándola a lo ojos…fue la única respuesta de Naruto, Mika lo miró mientras sus labios temblaban, por un momento le pareció escuchar algo rompiéndose… la chica lo abofeteó y salió en silencio de la casa, dejando a Naruto sólo en su habitación sintiéndose menos que nada.

Sakura fue a su casa, entró en su habitación, preparó la tina y se metió en ella, por su mente los recuerdos de los últimos días la invadían como una plaga, recordaba el primer beso con Kenshi bajo los cerezos, el día que le dijo que la amaba…y nada de peso significaba tanto como aquel "te amo" de Uchiha Sasuke.

Salió de la tina para entrar con apenas una blusa entre las sabanas y quedarse dormida sintiendo aún los tibios labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos y sintiendo aquel anillo sobre su dedo izquierdo.

La mañana llegó rápido, y los jóvenes llegaron a la oficina del Hokage para tratar el asunto de Konohamaru y Hanabi, Naruto con una notoria cara de desvelo y un rostro serio tomado de la mano de una igualmente seria Hinata y Sakura con aquel anillo que de alguna manera la ataba a algo que no debía, pero que sentía que tenía que hacer, Kakashi veía a los chicos con tristeza pues para su mala suerte, como ya era costumbre los acompañaría.

Sasuke entró primero, posicionándose al lado derecho de Sakura, ésta lo veía con nerviosismo, era obvio qué ya estaba enterado del compromiso, miró de una manera extraña a la pelirosa que solo pudo desviar la mirada al suelo.

Despues y al mismo tiempo entraron Kenshi y Mika, como si el destino se burlara de todos los presentes ahí, Mika colocándose al lado de Hinata y kenshi del lado izquierdo de Sakura, de inmediato tomó su mano, la pelirosa se estremeció pues no esperaba tal cosa, mientras qué Mika barría de arriba abajo a la peliazul.

Definitivamente Kakashi había cometido un grave error al elegirlos, pero ¿el que iba a saber? Llamó a Naruto para qué se acercará a su escritorio, el rubio obedeció la orden, fue a un lado del Hokage y se acercó a pocos centímetros de el.

-para la próxima me mantienen enterado de su vida amorosa y nos evitamos éstos conflictos quieres? Pedaso de…

-lo sentimos kakashi sen…digo Hokage sama!, es qué literalmente, todo pasó de un dia al otro…

-tienen las hormonas alborotadas, no dejan de ser unos críos… -dijo con fastidio el Hokage –bien! Estuve hablando con los otros kages, ya una vez, permitimos qué Toneri se llevara a Hinata cosa que lamentamos sobremanera…

-no se supone que ella accedió por si misma? –dijo con sarcasmo Mika sin mirar a Hinata

-no se supone que mantengas la boca cerrada? Hokage sama está hablando… -contra atacó Hinata para asombro de todos

-Hinata! –chillaba Sakura

-que has dicho zorra?

-pero antes de qué otra cosa pasara, Naruto se metio entre ambas, bueno Kakashi sen…am Hokage sama! Y que fue la decisión final?

-nos arriesgaremos…no permitiremos que Toneri haga lo qué quiera, cuando quiera, sus compañeros están camino aquí, pero recibimos un mensaje de Konohamaru, Toneri se ha vuelto loco, parece que ya no razona, se ha obsesionado con tener un heredero y al no conseguirlo pronto, piensa que las mujeres de la tierra no sirven o algo así, él….piensa destruir la tierra…  
por ésa razón, ustedes irán…chicos, no dudo que sean fuertes, pero el, esta fuera de nuestro alcance, por favor rescaten a ésos dos, ya veremos como encargarnos de Toneri entre todos.

-je!

-Naruto…

Kakashi sabía qué ésta nueva oportunidad no sería desperdiciada por el rubio, sin duda trataría de tomar vernganza. Kakashi solo suspiró tratando de pensar positivamente.

-bien vámonos! –dijo animado, olvidando por completo la situación tan compleja en la todos los presentes se encontraban, estaban a punto de embarcarse en un viaje largo e incómodo donde cualquier cosa podía pasar…

-Naruto niisan… ven pronto….

Continuará :v

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les gustara n.n habrá lemon para el siguiente :v creo que prometí lemon en éste, pero es qué las cosas no se dieron XD pero ya ya, al siguiente promesa de india bajada del cerro que si habrá :v lemon… quien con quién?….quien sabe :v

Espero sus reviews, son importantes para mí n.n


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo dedicado a la nana pachona 7u7**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

SAKURA RECORDANDO…

-Kenshi…el joven sostenía la cajita en su mano y con la otra la mano de ella…

-Sakura, tu y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, momentos alegres y tristes… jeje, sabes? Cuando vine a la aldea… no me sentía cómodo, era todo nuevo, la gente era extrañamente alegre, sabes qué, el ambiente en el que crecí no fue el mejor, y me costaba adaptarme, pero, todo cambió aquella tarde que te vi por primera vez…

RECUERDO DEL RECUERDO… :V

-oye Naruto?

-m? qué pasa Kenshi, tienes hambre?

-agh! Tu sólo piensas en comida, en la vida hay cosas más importantes que eso…

-ham!, y entonces que quieres?

-dime…tú…conoces a ésa mujer de allá?

-quien? –Naruto miró en dirección al hospital de konoha, ahí se encontraban algunas enfermeras y doctoras atendiendo a varias ancianas en el jardín –hooo si claro!, es la señora Takeda, prepara unas bolas de arroz deliciosas, algún día te llevaré a prob…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Y A QUE SE DEBE ÉSE GOLPE IDIOTA? – sobándose el chichón en la cabeza

-ERES LA PERSONA MAS DISTRAIDA Y DESESPERANTE QUE HE CONOCIDO! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS MI FAMILIAR? –gritaba Kenshi con los ojos en blanco y una enorme vena en la frente –ME REFIERO A LA DE ARDIENTE FIGURA!

-mmmm la señora Ikuko? Si aún se conserva…

-(…..)

-Naruto!...

-m? haaa Sakura Chan! Hola! –Sakura saludó desde lejos a Naruto y viéndolo con compañía decidió acercarse

-Sakura?...(que hermoso nombre)

-m? y quien es tu amigo?

-bueno Sakura Chan, te presento a Kenshi, …él es mi primo…

-heeeeeeeee? Entonces la búsqueda por encontrar más Uzumakis rindió fruto? No lo puedo creer!, pero ahora que lo veo… - se acercó a Kenshi inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su rostro y mirando su cabello, provocando rubor en el joven – su cabello…es como el de tu madre!

-asi es! –dijo con orgullo el rubio –traté de localizar a más pero… por lo qué me dice el…

-amm –comenzó a hablar kenshi –bueno…yo, yo también he estado buscando a mas miembros de mi clan, de eso ya muchos años y…lamentablemente sólo he sabido de una chica pelirroja qué se involucró en la guerra, pero después, ella desapareció y ya no supe más, luego de eso, me enteré claro de Naruto, aunque, cuando lo vi con su cabello de escoba rubio lo dude…pero después de conocerlo me di cuenta que si somos familia!

-hoo ya veo! –dijo emocionada la chica –y como saben que son primos?

-bueno bueno! Eso te lo cuento yo Sakura Chan!, no lo vas a creer! Resulta que mamá fue la menor de doce hermanos! DOCE! Pero cuando la aldea del remolino fue destruida, todos a excepción de ella y uno de sus hermanos, murieron y su padre, mi abuelo, logró salvarlos…pero lo más increíble es que…mi abuelo era el líder del clan, algo así como el rey de los Uzumakis! Y mamá era la princesa heredera! Entiendes –decía emocionado –soy un príncipe! El heredero de mi clan! –dijo tocándose el pecho orgulloso –Kenshi es el hijo de ese hermano que sobrevivió…aunque…-miró a Kenshi con tristesa

-bueno… papá murió cuando yo era joven, mi madre nos abandonó y me quede a mi suerte –vio cómo Sakura se entristecía –pero no importa ya jajaja, fue hace años! Ya lo superé! –dijo moviendo con frenesí las manos ante él

-ya veo… pero…eso significa que, ya no están solos… son familia! Me alegra mucho por ambos! –dijo sonriendo dulcemente provocando otro sonrojo en kenshi

-ammm muchas gracias –dijo el pelirrojo apenado

-y entonces te vas a quedar aquí?

-he?

-bueno Sakura Chan, el parece no estar muy seg…

-SIIIIII SI ME VOI A QUEDAR! – tapando con ambas manos la boca de Naruto - ES UN BELLO LUGAR! PERFECTO PARA CRIAR UNA FAMILIA! (pero que estoy diciendo?)

-ummm? Jaja me alegra! Pues, entonces…bienvenido a la aldea Kenshi, mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno –dijo sonriendo

-un placer Sakura…

VOLVIENDO AL RECUERDO DE SAKURA :V NO SE HAGAN BOLAS…

-gracias a ti, pude adaptarme, salir normalmente, pude volver a sonreir … tú, me has dado las mayores alegrías de mi vida y es por eso que, te pido con el corazón que por favor seas mi esposa… -se inclinó y sacó el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo de Sakura, ella visiblemente impactada se dejó poner el anillo sin abrir la boca ni emitir palabra alguna, su corazón latía rápido y en su cabeza sólo podía escuchar la voz de Sasuke –ELIGEME …

-acepto…kenshi… -dijo Sakura con un ligero temblor en su voz, el pelirrojo lo notó, algo extraño pasaba por la mente de su novia pero, no dejaría que nada arruinara el momento, sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, ambos giraron en aquel abrazo, la noche los cubría…Sakura estaba ida, sabía que acababa de aceptar de manera apresurada, y no tenía el coraje ni el corazón para decirle a Kenshi que, horas antes se había acostado con Sasuke.

Para ella, el abrazo se hacía eterno, los minutos pasaban, por instinto miró hacia la calle, y el alma se le partió en dos al ver, que detrás de un poste de luz, la única que iluminaba la calle, se encontraba Sasuke, mirándola fijamente… no pudo evitar las lágrimas al ver, como el hombre al que de verdad amaba, se alejaba con el rostro mirando al suelo hasta verlo desaparecer dando vuelta a la esquina.

-Elígeme…

-Sasuke kun…

-por favor, elígeme a mi Sakura…

-yo… -llevó las manos a su rostro para que Sasuke no viera la confusión en su mirada –por favor no me pidas eso… no me hagas elegir de ésa forma… es…es egoísta!

-….

\- Sasuke kun, yo te esperé por tanto tiempo, y ahora vienes y volteas mi mundo y pones todo de cabeza!, vivía tan tranquila Sasuke…

-lo sé

-entonces porque?

-te dije tantas cosas antes, pero la verdad es que…ahora no podría…tu, Sakura, me haces falta… -La tomó por la cintura, acercándola a nada de su rostro para que lo mirara –ya sé que no tengo ningún derecho de venir aquí y arruinar tu vida … pero me has doblegado , no soy el mismo, y es por eso que, puedo darme cuenta , yo…no podría vivir sin ti –acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con desesperación, al fin, después de años de ser el hombre insensible y frio, se daba cuenta que tenía un corazón, que podía amar, y que el amor dolía. Se daba cuenta de cuanto sufrimiento tuvo que soportar ella por su "venganza", ahora lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado…

-no… -se separó de él muy despacio – no puedo… lo siento… -con ambas manos lo separo colocándolas sobre su fuerte pecho –lo siento… dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento de Sasuke con la más grande herida recibida por él y por ella misma.

RECUERDOS DE NARUTO…

-Naruto?...estás aquí? …oye si estás y no me quieres abrir te juro que te corto el…

-quién es? –Salió Naruto con una expresión de fastidio y tristeza –quien? Eres tú?...

-heeee? Ya no me recuerdas?

-mmmm no disculpa, pero no me siento bien…

-idiota! Soy yo! Mika!

-Mika?...hoooo MIKA!, no te reconocí disculpa, es qué luces cómo toda una dama! –dijo esforzándose en sonreir

-que has dicho crío insolente?, dices que antes no parecía una dama?

-jajaja etooo, no quise decir eso… es qué luces muy cambiada…

-y bien me dejarás entrar o me quedo en la calle?

-no no, pasa por favor, pero disculpa el desorden… -Mika entró y lo primero que se encontró, fue el mayor desastre que había visto en un hogar, ropa sucia tirada en el suelo e incluso en la mesa de la cocina, vasos de ramen instantáneo como único alimento tiradas por todas partes, una planta seca en la ventana, trastes sin lavar, el mismo Naruto se encontraba sucio y con un olor bastante malo, lo que alarmó a la chica qué, ya estaba enterada de lo sucedido con Hinata Hyuga.

-Naruto, has comido algo querido?

-no te preocupes, no tengo hambre Mika –dijo con una sonrisa ligera

-jeje nada de eso, ve a darte una ducha mientras te cocino algo de acuerdo?

-pe-pero…

-nada de peros! Anda! Te cocinaré algo delicioso! Tómate tú tiempo!

El rubio no tuvo otra opción, se metió a la regadera tomándose con gracia la visita de su amiga, mientras tanto, la peliblanca hizo aparecer algunos clones de sombra y se hizo a la tarea de ayudar al rubio con las tareas del hogar, mientras la original cocinaba. Pasaron cuarenta minutos, Naruto salió para encontrarse un apartamento completamente distinto, desde el piso trapeado, hasta plantas en las ventanas y flores sobre la mesa, además un exquisito olor lo atrajo hasta la cocina, donde Mika ya se encontraba sirviendo los platos.

-bueno, y que te parece?

-ha…gr-gracias Mika, no-no tenías por qué hacerlo…

-no es nada, pero anda, come, que te vez muy delgado, ya veras que conmigo aquí, te pondrás lindo como un gatito!

-contigo aquí? –dijo con nerviosismo

-si, vine a quedarme un tiempo…claro no en tu casa, pero me quedare en un lugar cercano! He? Y ésa cara? No estas feliz?

-no no, si, me da gusto Mika!

-bien, buen probecho! –ambos cenaron en total armonía, recordando a Jiraiya y los viejos tiempos, Mika se fue pasada media noche, pero volvió, la noche siguiente y la siguiente, siempre para percatarse que su amigo comiera, se duchara o simplemente saber si estaba bien, cómo una vez le dijo su padre, "visítalo alguna vez, para ver si está bien, es medio tonto pero es un buen crío".

Fue gracias a sus atenciones que, el rubio pudo salir de la fea rutina de llegar de una "tonta misión" para encontrarse de nuevo solo en su apartamento, prepararse un ramen instantáneo y tumbarse a su cama a recordar las hirientes palabras de Hinata.

-Así, dos años pasaron y todos en la aldea notaron el cambio en el rubio, ya no se veía triste, ya no se quejaba de todo, salía de nuevo con sus amigos, todo gracias a las atenciones de Mika, ella quien ya desde antes sentía cariño hacia el alumno de su padre, ahora sentía admiración, orgullo y amor, se dio cuenta que el chico era alguien dulce y gentil, también que era fuerte y muy apuesto, y sin dudar más un buen día se decidió por declararle su amor.

Era otoño, hacia algo de frío ya, Naruto caminaba cerca de aquel parque infantil que tantos malos recuerdos de niño le traía, se quedó mirando nostálgico los columpios cuándo el grito de una chica lo sacó de concentración.

-Oyeeeee, Narutooooo!

-Mika?, que haces aquí?, pensé que estarías en una..

-cállate! Tengo que hablar!

-huhg?...

-yo… -se puso roja e infló las mejillas- yo…..YOOOOOOO!

-Mika… quieres ser mi novia?

-he?

Las hojas comenzaron a caer a causa de la fresca brisa que movía su largo y blanco cabello haciéndolo caer sobre su rostro. Naruto la miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo tiernamente.  
Mika llevó ambas manos a su pecho y una enormes lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-si…si quiero Naruto!

-jeje –Naruto se acercó, la tomó con una mano por la cintura y con la otra la sujetó por la nuca acercándola a él lentamente hasta sentir sus fríos labios contra los de él. Se besaron por un largo rato, hasta que se tornó de noche y el viento dejó de soplar.

Los años posteriores, fueron apasionados e intensos, sus caracteres chocaban pero eso lo mantenía interesante, cada dos o tres días días dormían juntos, en ka casa de el, o la de ella, daba igual, sus encuentros siempre valían la pena, eran ciertamente, felices… felices hasta qué una noche Naruto escuchó la voz tras él de Hinata y, cómo si esos cuatro años no hubiesen sucedido, Naruto se encontró de nuevo con esos sentimientos…el dolor, la desesperación, la tristeza y el amor que nunca dejo de sentir por ella. Todo lo golpeó tan fuerte, abriendo nuevamente la herida.

AHORA…

-Naruto kun… despierta…

-mm? Hinata?

-pasó de nuevo…

-de nuevo?

-el genjutsu…pero Toneri lo puso ésta vez a largo alcance, nos afectó a todos incluso aquí en el bosque

-entonces, lo qué recordé…

-hi! También, también yo tuve recuerdos… -su mirada emanaba tristesa

-ya veo… Hinata… sin importar que cosas hayamos visto… -tomó sus manos –yo te amo…

-yo también te amo Naruto kun… -dijo sonriendo

-y los demás? Que les pasó? No los veo…

-bueno, es qué… la primera en salir del Genjutsu fui yo, de mí, siguió Sasuke kun, él… bueno se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó con fuerza, pero en ése momento, Kenshi San despertó y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Sakura comenzó a despertar y evitó un conflicto, ella y Kenshi se apartaron, Sasuke kun fue en otra dirección y –hizo una pausa –bueno…Mika San, ella despertó y sólo se marchó.

-humm valla, qué lió, Kakashi sen- ammm Hokage sama la hizo buena…

El día transcurrió… la mayoría seguían sin dirigirse la palabra, un día, dos, sin duda un viaje largo y pesado para todos, pasados ya cinco días se asentaron junto a un rio para descansar, era de noche y se encontraban cansados.

-bueno… es hora de dormir… turnemonos…

-duerman yo me encargo –dijo Sasuke

-yo vigilo…-habló Sakura…ambos a la vez

-de ninguna manera, Sakura me quedo yo, tu duerme

-bien entonces cuida bien –dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro provocando una mirada asesina en Kenshi

-n-no es necesario…yo me quedaré desíerta ustedes descansen –dijo dulcemente Hinata

-perfecto! Te hago compañía querida –continuó Mika

-BASTA!...ésta misión es muy importante, dejen de comportase como niños! –gruñó Naruto, actuando como el más maduro de todos – si no quieren dormir perfecto, todos nos quedaremos despiertos, pero les recuerdo a quien nos enfrentaremos, debemos estar al máximo!

-tienes razón primo…yo…yo me quedo, ustedes descansen –dijo siendo más elocuente el pelirrojo

-hagan lo que quieran! De igual manera no iba a poder dormir, tengo náuseas –dijo con rabia Mika, dándose vuelta y alejándose de todos

-Naruto… -kenshi se acercó al rubio hasta llegar a su oído –escucha, te encargo a Sakura…tu "amigo" me da mala espina y lo sabes…

-Kenshi, ésta es una misión demasiado importante como para preocuparse por esas cosas no crees?, además dudo que en este lugar se puedan hacer ciertas "cosas" así que cálmate! Sakura ya está grande y sabe cuidarse sola…

-si, tienes razón…bueno daré unas vueltas para reconocer el área y poner algunas barreas, mientras tanto, duerman.

Ahora los cuatro se encontraban solos, Sasuke no desaprovechando la ocasión, tomó a Sakura por la muñeca y la guió entre los árboles, fue tan rápido que cuando Nauto y Hinata voltearon para ver a sus amigos, éstos ya no estaban.

-creo que, debí ponerle más atención a Sakura como me dijo…

-Naruto Kun…tú crees que ellos van a?

-he? N-no lo sé, yo hablé con Sakura pero…

-ella lo ama… -dijo con una melancólica sonrisa Hinata

-asi es… pero…aun asi, aceptó casarse con Kenshi…

-casarse sin amor… para "proteger" a alguien del dolor…

-Hinata… somos humanos…nos equivocamos todo el tiempo… lo qué tu hiciste… si no lo hubieras hecho, de seguro yo ahora estaría muerto… y nunca, nunca te he agradecido…

-agradecido?...n-no Naruto kun, tu no..

-basta Hinata, poco a poco, fui entendiendo el por qué lo hiciste… te sacrificaste por amor, y ésa no era la primera vez…

-Naruto kun…

La luna brillaba…su luz se veía tan cercana y brillaba intensamente haciendo que sus ojos perlados brillaran con ella

-cuánto dolor tuviste que soportar... Hinata… por favor! No lo vuelvas a hacer…

El viento comenzó a soplar provocando un ligero escalofrío en albos cuerpos

-lo qué sea que ocurra, confía en mí, cree en mí, en qué yo, podré resolverlo! Yo siempre te protegeré –se acercó a ella y la tomó por ambos hombros –yo siempre voi a amarte Hinata…  
Comenzó a besarla, ella lo sujetó por el pecho sobre el suéter naranja, por demás un beso completamente apasionado y húmedo, beso que, les quitó el frío y que les dio mucho calor.

Naruto se apartó un momento de ella y comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones, confirmado ya que no había nadie cerca, hizo un clon y éste a su vez comenzó a crear barreras cerrando un pequeño lugar entre la hierba donde no pudieran verlos u oírlos.

Se tumbaron en la hierba, Naruto sobre Hinata, y siguieron con los besos, en los labios, el cuello, hacía ahora tanto calor, que con desesperación Naruto se quitó en seguida el suéter y continuó con la blusa de la ojiperla que, ya se encontraba más qué agitada, ella entre temblores de ansiedad, atrajo más al rubio, abrazándolo con fuerza dándole a entender que lo quería ya, y en parte por qué sabia, que no tenían mucho tiempo.

El rubio deslizaba sus manos por todo aquel suave cuerpo, rápidamente deslizó el pantalón, notando que con la luz de la luna, sus piernas se tornaban mal blancas y lisas de como las recordaba la primera vez, ahora delicadamente comenzó a dar caricias hacia arriba y abajo, ocasionando que Hinata se estremeciera y emitiera un ahogado gemido, abrió los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca angustiada

-Naruto kun… van…a escucharnos!

-no te preocupes… nadie se enterará… -se inclinó para besarla, reclamando su lengua con fuerza, nuevamente un gemido ahogado por parte de Hinata hizo estremecer a Naruto, él enloqueció de deseo y bajo entre besos y lamidas bajó hasta sus pechos, de nuevo se deleitaba con la textura…el aroma a violetas comenzó surgir de entre sus senos y a drogarlo hasta llevarlo a aquel rincón de lujuria y placer que anteriormente había disfrutado

-suave…delicioso…

Con sus labios apretaba los pezones ya hinchados de la ojiperla, mientras ella perdida, gritaba su nombre sin importarle ya si la escuchaban o no.

-Naruto…Naruto!

-él escuchando con deleite como sonaba su nombre en esos carnosos y rojos labios fue bajando, llegó al vientre, al ombligo, y bajó aún más hasta llegar a rozar su intimidad con su lengua, Hinata que se sentía desfallecer, abrió de golpe los golpes al reaccionar cuando sintió al rubio entre sus piernas.

-Na-Naruto kun…esp mmm espera… ahí…no

-jeje –fue lo único que dijo el descarado rubio, pues con lentitud fue metiendo la lengua en aquel húmedo lugar, Hinata arqueó la espalda, sin poder controlar sus movimientos, las piernas le temblaban, al igual que la voz, al ver qué Naruto no planeaba hacerle caso, decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las miles de sensaciones que la lengua de su rubio le proporcionaba en su interior, sumergida en un mundo donde nada importaba, comenzó a jadear.

-m-mas, mas…mas…

Naruto sin poder más con ello, se levantó se quitó el pantalón y se montó en ella listo para volverse uno solo.

-Hinata…

Un movimiento bastó para entrar hasta el fondo, Hinata gritaba sin control su nombre, recibiendo gustosa el firme y caliente miembro del rubio, apretándose más y más a el, arañando su espalda y moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo, hasta que llegaron ambos a experimentar el increíble orgasmo que los dejó sin fuerzas, sin aliento y sin

-madre! Que frío hace! Sasuke kun, dime ya que es lo que quieres, por favor!

Sasuke seguía sujetándola por la muñeca, hasta arrinconarla contra un árbol

-Sasuke k…. –su dialogo fue detenido por los labios del pelinegro, se apretó con fuerza al cuerpo de Sakura haciendo que su miembro rozara el vientre de ella, con su mano sujetó las dos de la chica por encima de su cabeza, dejándola sin poder moverse.

Tan rápido como sus labios se encontraron, sus lenguas hicieron lo mismo, humedeciendo no solo sus bocas, si no otras partes de sus cuerpos, Sasuke la soltó de su amarre y bajó la mano hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales masageó sin prejuicios y con bastante descaro

metió la mano por debajo de la blusa y el sostén hasta sentir el erecto pezón de la joven, que entre besos gemía sin control, por dentro quería safarse de ése beso, de su prisión, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba cruelmente, dejándola disfrutar todo eso que Sasuke le ofrecía y que no lograba sentir con Kenshi…

-eres un idiota…

-m? de qué hablas Mika?

-de verdad crees que nada esté pasando con ellos en éstos momentos?

-a comparación tuya, yo si confió en ella…

-yo también confiaba en el…pero en ella no, y ese fue mi error, sabía que no debía dejarlo solo… y mira he! Una noche bastó para robármelo como una vulgar.

-deberías cuidarla un poco más, porqué en un segundo podría quitártela…

-…..

Sa-Sasuke kun por favor!

-Sakuraaaaaaa

…

Ambos estaban por ser descubiertos, el corazón de Sakura latía fuertemente, mientras sentía acercarse a su prometido entre los arboles…un conflicto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

Continuará ;v

Espero de corazón qué les agradara el capi J como ven es mas largo …que creen qué pace? Los encontrarán en la movida? …Mika estará planeando algo? :v

-


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dedicado a quienes se burlan de mí y me corrigen en ortografía :v me matan XD de risa XD loz hamo!**

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

-Tsunade Sama cree que hice lo correcto al enviar a esos seis a tan importante misión?...tal vez, compliqué más las cosas…

-Kakashi…parece qué aún eres un crío… ellos ya son adultos y sin duda sabrán tomar las mejores desiciones, confía en ellos.

-confío Tsunade Sama, pero…

-por lo que me contaste, parece que Naruto ya tomó su decisión, y lo siento por Mika, es una buena chica, Jiraiya el poco tiempo qué estuvo a su lado, supo educarla bien, pero ya sabemos cómo es Naruto…Hinata jamás dejó de ser su mundo, por otro lado Sakura… -la ex Hokage bajó la mirada con pesar –ella, es quien más me preocupa, tu y yo…todos sabemos lo que siente por Sasuke, pero tiene un sentido del deber muy fuerte, y es posible que…tome una mala decisión, Kenshi es un chico dulce, apuesto, fuerte, amoroso y responsable, todo lo que una mujer desea en un hombre y me consta cuánto la ama pero, Sasuke…si su actitud cambió cómo me has dicho…Kami! No sé cómo vallan a reaccionar…espero que se concentren en la misión pues de ello depende nuestro futuro, y ojalá todo salga bien, debemos creer en ellos Kakashi… -dijo Tsunade mirando con angustia el brillo de la luna.

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco, volteó con rapidez el cuerpo esperando ver frente a ella los acusadores ojos de su novio, pero después de unos segundos notó algo extraño, el paisaje a su alrededor se distorsionaba, su habilidad para detectar el Genjutsu era única y aunque tarde, notó qué se encontraba en una ilusión, miró a Sasuke quien permanecía estático y sin expresion, al instante parpadeó repetidas veces para verse de repente contra el árbol nuevamente, Sasuke sostenia una de sus manos levantada sobre su cabeza y la miraba fijamente sin hablar.

-cómo pudiste? –dijo con indignación la pelirosa – cómo pudiste hacerme creer tal cosa?, porqué asustarme de ésa manera?

-quería…comprobar algo –señaló el pelinegro entrecerrando los ojos

-comprobar?

-asi es, te diste cuenta no? …Sakura, tu…je…

-qué es tan divertido Sasuke kun?, porqué juegas así conmigo? –se notaba la tristeza y el rencor en su voz.

-pude comprobar, tus sentimientos hacia mi Sakura, y también lo que sientes por "el"

-huh?

-no me detuviste…pudiste haberme golpeado, no sé… pero no lo hiciste. Y entraste en pánico al pensar qué nos vería, Sakura…no le has dicho nada, sabe acaso qué dormiste conmigo?

-Sasuke kun…

-por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? Acaba con esa farsa, cómo pudiste aceptar éste anillo a horas de haber hecho el amor conmigo?... –ahora el tono de voz de Sasuke se escuchaba dolido, cómo si engañado fuera el, por más que odiara tener tales emociones no podía evitarlo, sentía su pecho doler y arder de rabia, sus pupilas temblaban al ver a Sakura de pie sin decir nada.

Sakura miraba sus ojos, perdida en el profundo color negro perteneciente al sharingan, y el otro tan intrigante y poderoso rinengan, ambos la inquietaban pero no podía parpadear, se sentía nuevamente sumergida en algún Genjutsu pero ahora, del cual no sabía cómo escapar.

Preso de aquellas emociones y al ver qué en efecto la pelirosa no planeaba decir nada decidió poner fin a su frustración y ahí a mitad del brumoso y frío bosque, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó desesperadamente, tal beso logró despertarla del sueño qué ella misma había creado pero no pudo rechazarlo, algo sucedía cada vez qué ése hombre la besaba, en todas las ocasiones que pudo hacerlo, no logró golpearlo una sola vez, sus músculos se aligeraban, la fuerza se le escapaba y se sentía ante el cómo la mujer más indefensa del mundo, pero a la vez, una fuerza única corría en su cuerpo como un choque de electricidad, haciendo que se estremeciera y que cada célula se estremeciera.

Esa electricidad de sentir los carnosos y húmedos labios de Sasuke Uchica devorando su boca, su lengua, sus senos…la hacía sentir que podía lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera mientras el estuviera a su lado.  
Cada beso más intenso que el anterior, cada caricia que la llevaba a explorar nuevas sensaciones, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y los de Sasuke, escuchaba su respiración agitada y el sonido de su lengua al recorrer su piel.

Sintió algo de frío al caer en la hierba, pero desapareció unos momentos después al sentir el caliente cuerpo de ése hombre sobre el suyo, tan fuerte…el sudor resbalaba por su rostro hasta llegar a su clavícula y aquellas brillantes gotas que pareciesen rocío, fueron detenidas por los labios del pelinegro, quien descendía con lentitud hasta ubicarse en sus pechos.

Arqueó con sensualidad su espalda cuándo Sasuke llegó a sus pezones, su lengua se movía alrededor y sobre ellos, los chupaba y mordía sin piedad, por un breve momento se detuvo a pensar en su ropa, en que momento había sido despojada de ella, pero aquel absurdo pensamiento fue borrado con brutalidad al sentirse penetrada por el caliente miembro del Uchiha.

Se levantó de un movimiento para abrazarse a él por el cuello. Sus labios se tocaron y sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura intentó decir algo, pero él se lo impidió mordiendo su labio inferior y sumergiendo su lengua en su garganta. El olor qué Sasuke despedía, la embriagaba más qué cualquier sake qué hubiese bebido en el pasado, canela…roble…olía a naturaleza…cómo si respirara en un verde valle al atardecer.

Ella mordió su cuello en un intento de calmar los movimientos involuntarios de su cuerpo, pero sólo ocasionó qué Sasuke estallara en éxtasis embistiéndola con más fuerza y velocidad, no había razón o voluntad, ni existía el bien o el mal, su mundo se centraba ahora en el poderoso orgasmo que la hizo sentir en el cielo provocando sacudidas y gritos que cualquier mortal podría escuchar a kilómetros.

Nuevamente terminado el acto, su mente despertó, miró a Sasuke sobre ella, sudoroso y agitado, tan sensualmente atractivo. Intentó volver a hablar, tal vez queriendo replicar, pero él la besó una vez más, ahora con ternura, ella puso sus manos en su rostro guiando aquel beso, mientras que en las sombras un pelirrojo observaba sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-ella …no lo rechazó

Pensó herido, una tibia lágrima cayó sobre la tierra húmeda, pensó en salir y confrontarlos, en hacer un drama, en matar ahí mismo a Sasuke Uchiha, pero…

-te lo dije

-no…no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir Mika…vete

-y no ´piensas hacer nada al respecto? –dijo con tristeza la chica del cabello blanco

-a su tiempo… hay…una misión que cumplir…después de eso, lo mataré

Mika bajó la mirada y sonrió con tristeza

-"la misión es primero" he?...je, son extraños los Uzumakis… son tan extraños…

MUCHO, MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ

HANABI!

-KONOHAMARU!

-estas bien? No te duele nada?, y el bebé? –dijo completamente preocupado el joven ninja a su esposa

-está bien no te preocupes míralo… -mostró el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos

-Hanabi, no vuelvas a andar sola con el bebé en brazos, te puedes lastimar…y a él, además….si Toneri te ve –hizo una mueca de frustración y apretó ambos puños -… debemos esperar a que mi hermano y nuestros amigos lleguen, con todos juntos, seguro podremos con Toneri!

-hi! –dijo con seguridad Hanabi –el sigue aturdido, pero estoy segura que nos dará suficiente tiempo hasta que lleguen!

Konohamaru miraba la venda en el rostro de su esposa, recordando con rabia qué el Otsusuki aun poseía sus preciados ojos, no esperaba si no el momento justo para poder devolverle la vista a la mujer que tanto amaba y sobre todo, para qué pudiera ver con sus propios ojos al hermoso bebé que hacía apenas un par de días acaba de concebir.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, ya amanecía y era hora de seguir el camino a la luna, faltaban dos días de viaje y debían darse prisa.

-Hinata, busquemos a los demás, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo!

-si Naruto! –Hinata usó su Byakugan, a un kilómetro pudo ver a Sasuke y Sakura tumbados en el suelo, se ruborizo un momento –etooo

-m? pasa algo Hinata?

-n-no! Nada Naruto… -volvió a activarlo y pudo ver kilómetro y medio al norte a Mika y Kenshi, parecían estar platicando, una sensación de inquietud le recorrió la cabeza pero decidió no prestar mucha atención pues tenían cosas mucho, mucho más importantes qué hacer.

Reunidos todos por fin, emprendieron el camino, Kenshi se mostraba serio sin embargo tomó la mano de Sakura y corrió a su lado ignorando por completo a Sasuke y su mirada asesina, Mika miró de lado al ver tan cercanos a Naruto y Hinata, esperando una sola oportunidad para ponerse cara a cara y a solas con ella, mientras que Naruto y Hinata corrían a toda prisa con total convicción para rescatar a Hanabi y Konohamaru y evitar que la tierra fuera destruida.

Continuará :v

Espero les gustara el capítulo de hoy n.n al siguiente...lemon rojo x rosa...lemon blaco x amarillo... llegan por fin a la luna? y de qué color tendrá el cabello y los ojos el bebé? blancos y castaños? :v


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo dedicado a todos ustedes qué leen éste fic :3 ya viene lo bueno...creo :v**

-Buenos días Mika!

-Hola Sakura! Cómo estás?

-bien, aunque algo nerviosa jeje

-nerviosa?, mmmm –Mika miraba de arriba abajo a su amiga tratando de encontrar algo que le estuviera ocultando –haaaaa lo tengo!, picarona!

-que? –Sakura enrojeció por completo y puso ambas manos sobre su pecho –de-de que hablas?

-te recomiendo éste –Mika tomó el conjunto de panties y sostén verde jade – combina con tus ojos querida –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, ambas se encontraban comprando lencería nueva, Sakura sólo de paso, mientras qué Mika ya se preparaba para el cumpleaños de Naruto.

-gr-gracias Mika jeje –dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y sudando frio –pero…la verdad no tenía pensado usarlo para alguna "situación" en especial.

-hay Sakura! Con tremendo hombre qué tienes al lado y aun nada de nada?, llevas más tiempo con él, que yo con Naruto, ya deberías pensar en eso…

-he?...osea qué tú y Naruto?

-en eso estoy –dijo guiñando un ojo – hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero darle su "regalo" por la noche- la chica no dejaba de sonreir pensando en qué por fin y a falta de iniciativa por parte de Naruto, ella tendría la oportunidad de tener intimidad con el rubio –el tontito me ha tenido algo olvidada por culpa de las misiones constantes que ha tenido, pero hoy lo hago mío!

-ajajaja –Sakura seguía sonrojada y nerviosa, la verdad era qué, había tenido ya sus "momentos" con Kenshi, pero jamás habían pasado a cosas más íntimas, aunque ya notaba a su novio algo ansioso desde hacía un par de meses y sabía que él, jamás la obligaría a hacer nada contra su voluntad, mientras Mika seguía hablando y hablando, Sakura comenzó a reflexionar sobre el tema, en verdad se sintió algo egoísta pues su novio había sido todo el tiempo muy gentil y educado con ella –creo…que tal vez…es hora…

-dijiste algo? –preguntó la peliblanca con complicidad.

-eh?...etoooo me-me dijiste qué…el verde?...

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar con sus compras y salieron del lugar hablando al respecto, y ahora más que nunca se necesitaban, pues sus demás amigas se encontraban en distintas misiones. Se sentaron en una banca cerca del parque y tocaron ciertos temas algo "complicados" para las primerizas, pero ninguna daba abasto con las miles de preguntas, y por supuesto morían de vergüenza de preguntar, asi que sin más se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Sakura que tal éste?

-mmm no sé…

-ho vaya! Mira esto tiene imágenes!

-eh?, ci-cierra eso! Y no grites nos van a escuchar!

-hay no pasa nada si damos una ojeada!

-mmm les recomiendo éste, viene que hacer a cada situación y como reaccionar en momentos incomodos, también tiene posiciones y tips muy útiles, se los garantizo las ayudará!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-HEY! TODOS USTEDES FUERA! –gritó la bibliotecaria

Sai, Mika y Sakura fueron echados cual perro de la biblioteca y los tres terminaron sentados en la misma banca del parque.

-idiota!

-jeje lo siento

-y dime…aun tienes el libro? –preguntó Mika

-si claro, lo saqué sin qué la señora se diera cuenta, aquí tienen

-en mi vida….jamás imaginé que Sai se enteraría de esto! –Sakura molesta y avergonzada tomaba el libro

-oye! Dijiste qué lo garantizabas…no será que tu e Ino?

-asi es! –dijo con orgullo el pálido chico

-Ino cerda no me dijo nada! Que amiga!

-creo que fue porqué pasó antes de salir de misión, pero conociéndola, seguro viene a contarte en primera fila lo bien que la hice sentir

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Mika o paraba de reir, por otro lado Sakura…

-cállate! Eso no se cuenta!

Las horas pasaron y acabo el bendito libro ambas se dispusieron a irse para "practicar" lo aprendido.

-pffff qué día más pesado y aburrido! Ni se nota que es mi cumpleaños, es más todos lo olvidaron, son unos malagradecidos… -Naruto completamente agotado por la misión llegaba a su casa después de estar casi dos semanas fuera, ya era tarde y lo único que quería era meterse en su cama y no saber nada del mundo, entró con los ojos cerrados a su apartamento y se hubiera dejado caer ahí mismo si no fuera porque fue recibido con alegría por su escandalosa novia.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos sin darle tiempo de replicar

-bienvenido a casa querido… -dijo de forma dulce, Naruto quien por mucho tiempo llegaba y no encontraba más que soledad al entrar por ésa puerta, no pudo más que agradecer el gesto abrazándola de igual manera…era cálido saber que alguien lo esperaba…

-estoy en casa Mika…-dijo sonriendo y estrechándola en sus brazos, pero fue ahí que sintió algo extraño, si bien no había visto que era lo que Mika llevaba puesto seguro miró un delantal…pero en su espalda…nada…-o-oye…Mika…Chan…tú…tú..ropa…

-feliz cumpleaños…Na-ru-to…-dijo en su oído con ternura y sensualidad, él rubio no hizo más que sonrojarse y sonreí. Por meses había estado evitando el tema por distintias razones, en su mente siempre fantaseó con Hinata, hasta que "ella" apareció…pero cuando Mika daba señales de querer dormir con él, bueno, su mente, su corazón, su cuerpo, había algo que se lo impedía, tal vez la esperanza de poder volver con…Hinata.

Sin embargo su realidad era otra y no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo y mucho menos, seguir poniendo de lado a su novia. Si tenía que pasar, pasaría y olvidándose del cansancio y de todas las ideas extrañas en su mente que lo bloqueaban, se separó del abrazo y la miró a los ojos…

-eres un ángel…gracias…-la tomó por el mentón y la besó y entre aquel beso, la cargó en sus brazos hasta su habitación.

-y bien…dónde está mi regalo?-preguntó Naruto con una voz grave y profundamente sexy mientras veía a aquella Diosa vistiendo únicamente un delantal rojo.

-bueno…hoy es tu cumpleaños…tenía pensado…"atenderte" como te mereces…-respondió sonrojada y nerviosa

-y que tienes en mente? –dijo colocándola sobre la cama

-e-etoooo (esto es más difícil de lo que pensé) , bueno…que te parece si…tu yo…nos damos una ducha…debes, debes estar cansado y pues…yo podría…tallar tu…tu espalda –dijo por fin.

-eso…estaría genial –respondió con una sonrisa abierta el rubio, y haciendo caso, fue despojándose lentamente (apropósito) de su ropa. El chaleco, el suéter naranja, la camisa y por fin quedando con el torso al descubierto, sin duda ésa éra una imagen que Mika adoraba, pues además de guapo, era fuerte…tenía un hombre extraordinario a su lado pero su mente en cierto modo inocente, despertó cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto se encontraba desabrochando su pantalón dándole un poco la espalda.

-debería…qui-quitarme esto..yo también..-dijo con timidez

-NO…déjalo…me gusta cómo te vez…

-huh?

Los pantalones se deslizaron dejando a Naruto en un ajustado bóxer azul marino y no había duda, a pesar de estar nervioso, la exitacion recorría su torneado cuerpo, expresándose en su miembro.  
Mika lo miraba y por reflejo se relamió el labio inferior mientras miraba aquella zona sin darse cuenta que Naruto la miraba a ella con una mirada penetrante.

Puso sus manos en los bóxer y los deslizó también con lentitud sabiendo a la perfección que lo miraban con deseo, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la peliblanca y comenzaba a sudar frio.

-te espero…dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño dejándole entre abierta, Mika puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y respiró hondo, ya había llegado hasta ahí y por nada se echaría atrás, dio un paso y siguió adelante hasta entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Naruto se encontraba dentro de la tina, sentado disfrutando el agua caliente, era tan turbia que no se podía ver más allá de sus manos flotando

-ya puedes quitártelo…

-he?

-el delantal…-dijo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa

-s-si…

-te ayudo…acércate…

-b-bien…-contestó sonrojada, se acercó a él y dio la vuelta apenada pues por detrás solo un listón se escondía y su blanca espalda, sus largas piernas y su trasero se encontraban al descubierto.  
Naruto sin tocar un milímetro de su piel, desató el nudo y dejó caer los cordones, Mika giró y llevó sus manos hasta su cuello para deshacerse del listón en él, y poco a poco dejó caer la prenda para quedar desnuda frente a los ojos de Naruto.

Él la tomó de la mano invitándola a entrar en el agua, un pie y después el otro, la hizo girar para qué quedara de espaldas a el y la sentó sobre su importaba lo caliente que estuviera el agua, Mika no podía controlar sus temblores, cosa que odiaba pero Naruto supo que hacer, puso su mano derecha sobre su rostro haciéndola voltear y plantando sus labios en los de ella, ya unidos éstos, su mano derecha bajó hasta su pecho tocándolo al principio con cierta timidez, pero en un segundo tomó confianza y lo apretó sin medir su fuerza, comenzó a masajearlo llevando la llema de sus dedos por su pezón que poco a poco se endurecía.

Mika suspiraba entre besos, sintiendo cómo la tibia lengua de Naruto golpeaba su boca tratando de entrar a su garganta, mientras que la mano izquierda del rubio, descendía de a poco. Con los dedos apenas tocaba su piel, haciéndola erizar, llegó a su seno izquierdo, lo descubría y exploraba, cuando sintió ambos pezones firmes, guió su mano por su vientre, acariciándolo con delicadeza, mientras sentía como Mika comenzaba a disfrutarlo moviendo despacio su cadera, despertando más y más al miembro bajo ella.

La mano siguió su curso al sur y se topó con sus "labios" ante aquella sensación, Mika torció su espalda y gimió liberándose de los ardientes labios de su novio, éste no volvió a insistir, quería escucharla y así lo hizo, continuó moviendo sus dedos en su intimidad y ella gemía sin control arqueando su espalda , mientras que la lengua de Naruto humedecía con su saliva deslizando su lengua por su cuello.

Poco a poco fue adentrando uno de sus dedos por aquel lugar prohibido y desconocido hasta entonces, Mika comenzaba a jadear pidiendo "un poco más", un segundo dedo entró en ella y las sensaciones que le provocaban la hacian enloquecer mientras que Naruto, también comenzaba a perder el control, su miembro ya firme y caliente temblaba bajo el agua, comenzaba a doler.

De un movimiento sacó sus dedos de ahí y la hizo girar ahora quedando uno frente al otro, y ya con desesperación se besaban uniendo sus lenguas sin inhibiciones, Naruto colocó ambas manos en el trasero de su novia, apretándolos con fuerza mientras ella se movía insinuosamente sobre su miembro y sin poder más con aquello, la levantó un poco y la guió hasta la punta de él.

-Ya no aguanto…-dijo sin aliento el rubio

-yo…yo tampoco…-respondió mareada ella

-voy a hacerlo... – y lentamente fue adentrándose en ella mientras llevaba su boca a sus pechos chupándolos y mordiéndolos.  
Mika soltó un fuerte grito y su cuerpo se estremeció pero a pesar del dolor aquello le encantaba, le resultaba dolorosamente delicioso y fue ella quien para acabar con eso de una vez se sentó con todo su peso sobre su novio, dejándolo entrar por completo en ella.

Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido y por instinto el empezó a levantarla y bajarla sobre el tomándola de la cintura, primero lento, después más rápido hasta que tomaron un ritmo salvaje.  
Los pechos de Mika iban y venían sobre la cara de Naruto mientras enloquecían de placer desbordando el agua de la tina, bastó un rápido y fuerte movimiento de ambos para llegar al clímax, dejando a la pareja exhausta en el agua caliente.

Sakura había llamado a Kenshi, lo citó en el apartamento de él, ahora era su turno de devolverle a su novio, tanto tiempo de amor y comprensión, y no es que ella no tuviera ganas pero…los negros ojos se paseaban de vez en cuando por su mente y jamás habían salido de su corazón.

-pero que carajos? Por qué estoy pensando en él?... ya no importa…y no tiene nada que ver en mi vida… el salió por su cuenta de ella…pero estoy nerviosa… Tsunade Sama me ha hablado de "eso" pero... no es lo mismo, yo…no sé que hacer…

Sakura ya se encontraba fuera de la puerta de su novio, eran las doce de la noche y hacía frio, pero los pensamientos en su cabesita rosada no la dejaban sentir ni frio ni calor.

-Sakura…

-he?

-Sakura llevó un par minutos hablándote…que tienes? Hace frio! Ven nena entra y caliéntate!

-ca-calentarme?... –dijo nerviosa

-en que estás pensando bombom? –dijo divertido el pelirrojo

-e-en nada Kenshi! Sólo qué…ya sabes…yo quería…bueno venia para…etooo

-mira Sakura…si es por lo de la otra vez, de nuevo me disculpo, yo, no quiero presionarte, será cuando tu quieras, lo sabes no? –el joven mostro una cálida sonrisa que no hizo si no golpear aun más a Sakura y a su indecisión, Sasuke no iba a volver y mucho menos con ella, quería mucho a Kenshi y si pensaba quedarse con ese hombre toda a vida, entonces debía pasar lo que debía pasar.

-Kenshi… quiero…mostrarte algo… ven…-tomándolo de la mano lo guió hasta su habitación.

-mm? Qué es?

-siéntate –ordenó ella, el muchacho hizo caso y se sentó al borde de la cama mirando con expectación a su novia, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacía.

Sakura se levantó la blusa y la retiró frente a él, dejando ver el sostén de encaje color verde jade, después desabrochó y deslizó su falda por sus piernas dejando al descubierto las panties del mismo color.

-yo, quería saber…si…si te gustaba… -dijo ruborizada llevándose una mano al pecho y otra al vientre, Kenshi permaneció quieto mirándola de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en sus ojos mirándola fijamente.

-me encanta… -dijo con voz baja –eres la mujer más sexy que existe…te vez…te vez tan… -dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero Sakura no lo dejó terminar, se sentó sobre el y lo besó, puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello apretándolo y haciendo más profundo el beso.

-no hace falta que digas más Kenshi…gracias –dijo entre lágrimas –eres maravilloso…eres… -pero ahora fue el quien no la dejó terminar, pues se giro con ella sobre el y la puso sobre la cama quedando el sobre ella.

-Sakura…te amo…-dijo el joven volviéndola a besar, ella por su parte había sentido un nudo en la garganta, era tan simple…no podía decir que lo amaba…no era así, y fue ese sentimiento el que la hizo decidirse por hacer feliz a ése hombre, él se lo merecía y aunque lo que estaba haciendo tal vez no era lo correcto, no podía hacer más, comenzó a levantarle la playera hasta dejar ver su fuerte y bronceado torso.

Deslizó sus manos por su ancha espalda, acariciándola de arriba abajo y apretándolo más a ella, esto hizo entender a Kenshi lo que ella buscaba y pronto complaciéndola, se levantó y se quitó el pantalón de pijama que tenía puesto.

-huh! –Sakura se quedó sin palabras, sin duda esperaba ver ropa interior, pero que sorpresa, Kenshi ya estaba desnudo, no llevaba ropa interior.

-te sorprendi? –dijo ruborizado –es qué…ya me iba a dormir cuando llamaste…y no uso ropa interior cuando duermo jeje

-ha….jsnkss….YOBFKSDBCSnbsncs….etooo…yo…

-tranquila…llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras… -dijo en un susurro inclinándose hasta ella –te amo, y no hay nada malo que yo pueda hacerte…sólo quiero…verte feliz y…hacerte sentir bien… -dijo finalmente besándola con fuerza y apretando sus labios a los de ella, sin duda Kenshi Uzumaki era un gran hombre.

Los minutos pasaban y sus besos se intensificaban, y cada beso los llevaba más cerca del final, se separaron para recuperar aliento, pero no desaprovechando cada instante, Kenshi comenzó a descender por el delgado cuello de Sakura, lamiendo y besando con cuidado, hasta que tentado y llevado por su instinto mordió delicadamente su hombro dejando sus dientes clavados y lamiendo nuevamente sobre la marca recién hecha.

Esto a Sakura le había dolido pero sin duda tal atrevimiento la exitaba a tal grado que se atrevió a lo que nunca imaginó, recordando aquellas páginas que con total pena aceptó de Sai puso en práctica lo leído y dejando de lado cualquier complejo y pena decidió tomar las riendas.

Hizo uso de su descomunal fuerza y giró a su bastante bien dotado novio dejándolo desconcertado.

-Sa-Sakura qué hace…

-shhh sólo quédate ahí….

Bajó a su pecho y comenzó a besarlo, pequeños y húmedos besos que hacían sentir en las nubes a Kenshi, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y pronto a su…

-o-oye…espera…no-no tienes por qué hacer…aggggh! –pero nada de lo que dijera iba a detenerla, comenzó a chupar la punta llevando su lengua de un extremo al otro, dejando indefenso al hombre.  
Pronto entendió por los jadeos y gestos de su novio, que iba por buen camino, pero aún le faltaban cosas por hacer, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y lo metió en su boca, haciendo que Kenshi se estremeciera y arqueara la espalda, el llevado por la deliciosa sensación, puso su mano derecha sobre su rosado cabello con la otra se cubrió el rostro, perdiendo y dejándose llevar por lo que su novia le hacía.

Con su mano apretaba delicadamente el miembro ayudándose con ella a saborearlo aún más, podía sentir a su chico temblar y escuchaba sus gemidos, mientras que ella se deleitaba probando cada parte de él y saboreándolo.

-Sa-Sakura….me vengo….espera….

Pero Sakura hizo caso omiso a la petición continuó con lo suyo, apretando y chupando el caliente miembro de su novio. Pero éste ya no resistía más e importándole poco que ella no quisiera, se levantó y la giró quedando nuevamente el sobre ella.

-Kenshi!

-ya no puedo Sakura….lo siento… -y de un movimiento entró en ella, Sakura se abrazó a Kenshi, apretándolo con fuerza y gritando de dolor, sabía que dolería pero sentirlo era muy distinto, se tensó un poco pero Kenshi que no había dejado de lado su sentir, comenzó a besarla con dulzura para tranquilizarla. Al sentir su cálido contacto, agradeció tener a su lado a un hombre tan atento y el dolor poco a poco fue de más a menos llevándola a sentir de verdad el placer de ser uno con él.

Pasado el mal rato, Kenshi comenzó a moverse con más velocidad, sintiendo a su alrededor la apretada cavidad de Sakura, que sólo incrementaba su placer, mientras qué ella disfrutaba de tener dentro tan buen miembro, sentía calor y como era golpeada en su delicada zona, era simplemente delicioso

-Sakura…Sakura….

-Kenshi….

Se miraron a los ojos y el aliento se les fue del pecho al sentir ambos como sus cuerpos temblaban sin control ante su primer orgasmo. Terminaron fundidos uno sobre el otro, en un abrazo que los llevó a una cálida noche de sueño y descanso.

Los seis corrían sin descanso ahora fuera del bosque se adentraban a lo qué era el lago donde una vez sus pasados se unieron, donde nuevos recuerdos los inundarían.

Mientras que en el palacio de la luna, Hanabi sostenía en brazos a su pequeño bebé, se encontraba angustiada, pues la seguridad de su hijo, la de su esposo y la suya, peligraban enormemente, seguían en espera de ayuda.

Toneri…sigue desmayado…pero no sé cuánto tiempo dure…

-tranquila Hanabi, ellos vendrán pronto…-dijo Konohamaru mirando con ternura al pequeño bebé –se parece tanto a ti Hanabi…

Las esperanzas caían sobre los hombros de los seis en el lago…

Continuará :v


	12. Chapter 12

**Dejo el penúltimo capítulo a la órden... espero les guste dejen sus reviews o comentarios! :3 sin más ... :v**

Habían entrado en las sinuosas aguas del tranquilo lago, cada vez estaban más cerca de llegar a la luna y salvar a sus amigos, no había nada más importante en ése momento qué, sacar de ése lugar a Hanabi y Konohamaru.  
El recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en su apartamento, los besos y palabras de consuelo, las salidas y escapadas juntos para verse a escondidas, una gruesa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Sakura lo veía muy claro sumergida en los recuerdos de su novio, siendo que ella era quien podría deshacer ése poderoso genjutsu ahora perdida en las memorias, no había nada que pudiera hacer, sin duda se encontraban todos en peligro de quedarse ahí, pues confiaban que ella los ayudaría.

Kenshi por su parte comenzó a ver en la mente de Sakura al principio momentos fugases de ambos, veía como ella atesoraba sus abrazos y compañía, él mismo satisfecho un poco de ver como no era tan bruscamente echado a un lado así como así. Y fue entonces qué lo vio, Sasuke comenzó a hacer acto de presencia, primero en la primaria cuando ella le profesaba un infantil enamoramiento, pero yendo de un recuerdo al otro con velocidad se daba cuenta cuanto su amor por el crecía y crecía sin medida.

-Sasuke kun…llévame contigo…

-POR FAVOR NO TE VALLAS SASUKE KUN! SI TE VAS GRITARÉ….

-Naruto por favor…trae de vuelta a Sasuke kun…

-iré contigo Sasuke kun…

Y cada palabra, cada imagen que en ella aparecía hacía enfurecer al noble hombre que sin pedirlo se encontraba ahí.

-pero cómo Sakura…cómo es posible que amaras por tanto tiempo a alguien como él?

Los recuerdos iban y venían como pasados por una fina tela frente a sus ojos, llevándolo a la edad adulta y a los continuos rechazos por parte del Uchiha. La insistencia de Sakura ponía de nervios al pelirrojo.

-déjalo! él no te ama Sakura!...mírame a mí! –decía con desesperación y frustracion

Pero entonces fue llevado a un lugar desconocido, se encontraba frente a una puerta que jamás había visto, entró y escuchó algo de ruido, se acercó sólo para encontrarse a Sakura montada sobre Sasuke en lo que parecía su apartamento. Tratando de hacer cuentas, él sabía que no se habían visto hasta unos meses atrás, entonces solo significaba qué ella lo había engañado… y mientras sentía como todo en lo que creía se derrumbaba a su alrededor, comprobó que efectivamente, aquello no era más que una farsa, pues vio salir a Sakura y correr hasta su casa donde el minutos después le entregaría aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-y aun así…aceptaste ser mi esposa…Sakura? - No comprendía los sentimientos de la joven que tanto tiempo había amado –entonces...solo fue un juego para ti?... –decía entre lágrimas Kenshi viendo como la silueta de Sakura se alejaba solitaria y se perdía en la nieve, hasta que la miró ahora sentada junto a Naruto, ella con las manos cubriéndole el rostro gritando cuanto quería a su novio…pero aceptando que a quien amaba era a Sasuke y que no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos.

Pudo ver sus ojos llenos de confusión y tristeza, tal vez comprendió la presión por la que estaba pasando, pero sin duda, y ahora más que nunca, sabía lo que tenía que hacer…la amaba y sin importar nada dejaría que Sasuke siendo tal cual es, se la quitara.

-no la mereces…-fue lo último que dijo

Mientras que los dolorosos recuerdos de Naruto y Hinata se entrelazaban, el largo cabello blanco tocó con misticismo un mechón de cabello azulado haciéndola ver el profundo amor que en Hinata había. Si bien al principio escupía en sus recuerdos de niña tímida y solitaria, ahora que veía como saltaba para salvar a Naruto de pein, no podía más que bajar la mirada viéndose obligada a seguir mirando cómo la chica de ojos perla se sacrificaba una y otra vez por ayudar al rubio.

Llegando al punto final en qué aceptaba el matrimonio con Toneri, de ahí pudo experimentar casi en carne propia, el dolor y la soledad de Hinata.  
Podía verla llorando al ver marcharse a Naruto, mientras lloraba en silencio, y sintió un profundo asco al ver como Toneri la trataba, usándola como un trapo viejo, a fin de su absurdo propósito.

Los años pasaban y aquella joven había dejado de llorar, se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, y cada mal trato era bien recibido por Hinata demostrando un orgullo único e indestructible, mientras que mirando por la ventana de su lujosa habitación rezaba el nombre del hombre que amaba…Naruto.

Por último vislumbró a la pareja, fuertemente abrazados, sentados ambos en el piso del apartamento de él, mantenían los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas y por un segundo a Mika le pareció ver entre sus dedos un fino hilo de color rojo que brillaba intensamente. Poco a poco se fue alejando cerrando tras de sí la puerta cayendo en la soledad.

Sasuke quien fue el primero en despertar miró como de a poco Kenshi abría los ojos aun sosteniendo la mano de Sakura, ambas miradas se cruzaron emanando un profundo desprecio por parte de los dos. Pero no perdiendo más el tiempo fueron despertando a los demás para salir por fin de aquel de alguna manera, genjutsu maldito.

Salieron con los sentimientos a flor de piel, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se miraban y pegaban sus frentes sonriendo levemente habiendo salido "victoriosos" de ése lugar, Mika mantenía su distancia, mirando la espalda y larga cabellera de Hinata.

Por otra parte, Kenshi no soportó más aquello y saliendo de su habitual tranquilidad despertó en él, el rinengan por supuesto para sorpresa de todos menos Naruto que bien sabía que lo tenía pero lo ocultaba.

Sasuke en seguida poniéndose a la defensiva reaccionó y en él el sharingan y el rinnengan brillaban intensamente, pero fue Naruto quien detuvo a tiempo la pelea pues su chakra comenzó a levantar rocas del suelo y dejó indefensos a sus amigos.

-no crean que no puedo con ustedes dos a la vez…se dan cuenta de lo importante de ésta misión y aun asi se ponen a pelear como niños!

-VETE AL DIABLO NARUTO, VOY A MATAR A ÉSTE IMBÉCIL AHORA MISMO!

-en serio crees poder? –dijo con severidad el pelinegro, pero antes que otra cosa pasara un horda de títeres se acercaba a gran velocidad, todos ellos con una gran fuerza.

-SAKURA! –gritó Kenshi al ver cómo tres de ellos se lanzaban hasta la pelirosa qué de un golpe mandó a volar a todos, Kenshi respiró aliviado mientras Sasuke sonreía de lado.

-QUÉ FUE TAN GRACIOSO IDIOTA PUDO…

-qué no la conoces?... ella…es fuerte… -dijo Sasuke mirándola y saltando en un segundo pues dos de ésos títeres le lanzaban algo parecido al ácido cayendo éste al suelo –será mejor qué dejen de distraerse!

-je! Sólo son títeres… -Naruto formó diez clones atacando cada uno con un rassengan haciendo volar en pedazos a igualmente diez títeres mientras qué Hinata golpeaba certeramente a seis de ellos.

Sasuke no movía un musculo, usando el sharingan mandaba a diferentes dimensiones a cuanto títere se le acercaba, mientras Kenshi, no quedándose atrás tan sólo usando su pesado chakra los destruía uno tras otro.

Avanzaban entre el portentoso palacio, destrozando cada enemigo qué salía a su paso gritando el nombre de Hanabi y Konohamaru hasta qué lejos un fuerte grito los hizo dirigirse escaleras abajo llegando a lo qué parecía una mazmorra.

El joven se levantó del suelo abrazando con fuerza a Naruto, por fin habían llegado hasta ellos Naruto sonrió aliviado al ver qué su joven pupilo se encontraba con vida, Konohamaru viró la cabeza y de entre las sombras Hanabi se acercaba con pequeño bulto entre brazos.

-HaHanabi! –Hinata corrió hasta su hermana notando apenas quedó frente a ella que entre sus brazos había un bebé, un hermoso bebé castaño y mientras habría de a poco sus ojitos, un color perla de ellos salía, provocando el asombro de Hinata.

-hermana tu…

-es nuestro bebé…-dijo gustoso Konohamaru –verdad que es hermoso?... se parece totalmente a Hanabi…

-Konohamaru… felicidades!

-gracias hermano!

-por Dios pero qué cosita!

-Sakura deja de verle el bulto a tu novio y salgamos de aquí…

-SASUKE! –bufaron todos, la paciencia en Kenshi ya estaba en su límite pero no dejando tiempo de réplicas, Naruto en seguida cambió el tema.

-Pero…cómo? Que no tienen que pasar nueve meses? Y que pasó con Toneri?...

-bueno..se los diré rápido… sólo porqué estando aquí no corremos mucho peligro… cuando llegamos aquí, de inmediato fui "escoltado" a éste lugar, por supuesto me quedé muy preocupado por Hanabi y…por nuestro bebé…

-entonces?...ya estabas embarazada cuando decidiste venir con Toneri? –preguntaba impactada Mika

-así es… -respondió Hanabi –sé cuánto me arriesgué… incluso a mi hijo…pero por fin tenía la oportunidad de vengarme de Toneri…

-él…se dio cuenta?...

-no Sasuke, de hecho al llegar, fue extraño… es como si mis ojos…al estar cerca de mí, hicieran una reacción en él… como si quisieran salir de su cuerpo, y cada vez que se acercaba a mí…ése dolor lo mataba y lo hacía decaer. Fue por ésa razón que seguimos con vida… el no puede estar cerca de mí… se debilita.  
Pero estoy segura de qué…en cuanto me aleje de él, su fuerza volverá…

-entonces debes salir de aquí Hanabi –dijo Naruto con determinación –Konohamaru…vete con tu esposa… llévatela a la aldea…

-pero hermano, quiero ayudarles…

-tienes un hijo… tienes que protegerlo a él y su mamá… vete con ella –dijo con una sonrisa Sakura

-recuperaré tus ojos hermana, te lo juro!

-finalmente…no pude vengarme de él….que fastidio!

-lo importante es qué… salgan de éste lugar, nosotros nos encargaremos!

-gracias Naruto… sé qué le partirás el alma a Toneri…

-no lo dudes –dijo Naruto mientras su chakra salía de a poco en un fuerte tono rojizo, y así por fín y seguros de que Toneri no los seguiría, se marcharon dejando sus esperanzas en sus amigos…llevándose a su hijo…

-ahora vamos por ése hijo de…

La batalla final los esperaba… dolor, lágrimas y rikura en el capítulo final…


	13. Chapter 13

**Dejo el último capítulo no sin antes agradecerles a todos por leer, espero les agrade, si no disculpen xD ... dejen por favor sus reviews los leeré todos con agrado, incluso ésos donde insultan :v sha saben no se me acaba el mundo por malos comentarios :v**

Toneri despertaba y se ponía de pie… siempre pudo sentir la presencia de los intrusos a sus dominios pero teniendo a Hanabi cerca no podía hacer mucho, sentía la presión en sus ojos…querían salir…querían abandonarlo…dejándolo ciego nuevamente.  
La ira e impotencia que sentía por todo lo ocurrido desde qué se casó con Hinata lo tenían en un estado de furia incontrolable, y ahora podía sentir como Hanabi se alejaba y lo dejaba tan solo como al principio.

Ni siquiera pudo ponerle un dedo en sima… supo qué tuvo un hijo, un hijo que no era suyo, la luna comenzó a temblar previniendo de lo que sucedería a los jóvenes en ella.  
Lejos ya Hanabi, Kokohamaru y su pequeño bebé, pudo tomar fuerza nuevamente, abrió los ojos y un brillo intenso resplandeció en ellos.

Ya no estaba dispuesto a perder…si bien tuvo a ambas mujeres Hyuga a su lado por decirlo así, en realidad jamás fueron suyas, jamás ganó. Salió del palacio manteniendo la compostura, con una mirada severa y listo para matar a cualquiera que estuviera frente a él.

Pronto un fuerte grito se escuchó a la distancia, Toneri levantó la mirada y una cruel sonrisa mostraron sus labios al ver como el rubio bajaba por una colina de aquella seca luna a toda velocidad, el chico gritó nuevamente su nombre con un tono por demás furioso y lleno de rencor, detrás suyo lo alcanzaba Kenshi y Sasuke, ambos olvidándose de su rivalidad para encarar al villano.

No hubo dialogo alguno, Naruto hizo aparecer un gigantesco Rasengan en su mano derecha y se abalanzó contra él, cosa que de alguna manera le causó gracia al peliblanco quien desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA sigues siendo un niño, no aprendiste la lección Naruto Uuzumaki?, no tengo intensión de alargar esto por más tiempo… ya he esperado por mucho tiempo! Ahora conocerás lo qué es la verdadera soledad…

Los jóvenes se detuvieron en seco, las chicas permanecieron un poco más alejadas, todos escucharon sus palabras, y es qué no sonaban como Toneri pretendía que sonaran, su intención era impartir miedo, pero a cambio miradas de pena y tristeza recibió, como si aquellas palabras mostraran lo que en verdad era, en su voz había dolor, el dolor de la soledad…

Eso hizo pensar a Naruto que tal vez no eran tan diferentes, soledad… sin importar quien fuese...Toneri se sentía tan solo como alguna vez lo estuvo Naruto… pero realmente no interesaba nada ahora, por más pena que sintieran por él… ya había causado demasiado dolor.

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron mitigados al sentir la mano de Hinata sobre su hombro…

-Naruto- kun…

Hinata lo miraba con ésa determinada mirada suya, la qué siempre sacaba del lodo a Naruto… él se alegró de tenerla ésta vez a su lado y volvió a mirar a Toneri qué ahora se elevaba por en sima de la tierra, flotaba creando sobre ambas manos una esfera de una energía de una intenso color verde y blanco…

-NARUTO!

Sakura gritó fuerte, era momento de atacar, ella corrió hasta Toneri levantando el puño y saltando para alcanzarlo.

-Shaaanarooooo..

-NO ESPERAAAAA!

Mika entrando en modo hermitaño pudo verlo… eran como tentáculos de luz los que salían del pecho de Toneri y uno golpeó a Sakura en el estómago, lanzándola de vuelta….hasta el punto del que había saltado ante la mirada atónita de todos quienes no vieron al hombre sobre ellos mover un solo dedo.

-SAKURA!

Tanto Sasuke como Kenshi gritaron su nombre y mientras Sasuke corría hasta ella, Kenshi furioso y fuera de sí giró mirando a Toneri y entonces el rinengan en sus ojos tomó un color rojizo y comenzó a sangrar de ambos ojos, las rocas a su alrededor levitaban con aquel tremendo chakra…

-Hinata… tú y Mika quédense con Sakura… nosotros nos encargamos…

Hinata sintió entonces la furia en él… se apartó y fue hasta donde una ensangrentada Sakura se encontraba. Por ley todos los ninjas debían saber lo básico en cuanto a ninjutsu médico, y ambas chicas con lo poco que sabían trataban de mantener con vida a la pelirosa, Sasuke la tomó por el rostro y la miraba, en sus ojos miedo…miedo de perderla…

-SASUKE TE VAS A QUEDAR AHÍ?

Gritó Naruto sin mirar, él se puso de pié y en un segundo se encontraba a un lado de su amigo, ahora los tres cada uno con su propósito personal para acabar con aquel hombre.  
Toneri reunía una extraña energía, pareciera como si poco a poco absorviera la vitalidad de la misma luna.

-Naruto usa el modo hermitaño! O los matará!

Mika alertando a su antes novio previno otra tragedia, el joven veía seis látigos yendo directo a ellos

-SASUKE A TU DERECHA!

Pero no pudo reaccionar rápido, estuvo a punto de ser golpeado en la espalda pero entonces qué Kenshi levantando su mano derecha expulsó chakra y con el mismo lanzó el látigo de luz, cuando éstos se tocaron adquirieron el rojo intenso de su propio chakra volviéndolos visibles entonces para ambos.

Los tres peleaban intentando golpear el cuerpo de Toneri y tratando de esquivar lo mejor que podían sus golpes, pues estaba claro que si eran tocados por ellos terminarían como Sakura o incluso muertos.

-Sakura… Hinata miraba la sangre qué salía por la boca de su amiga mientras ella y Mika usaban todo lo que sabían para salvarla...Mika levantó la vista, ella comprendía muchas cosas, pero en ése justo momento no podía sentir más qué rabia por Hinata, ella sintió su pesada mirada y también la observó.

-todo esto es por tu culpa… -dijo Mika derramando un par de lágrimas sobre el brazo inmóvil de Sakura, Hinata no dijo nada, sólo la miró y la dejó hablar – si le hubieras dado el hijo que tanto quería… él no estaría aquí…no se habría llevado a tu hermana… Naruto estaría conmigo…yo sería su esposa… -decía derramando aún más lagrimas –y Sakura no estaría en éste estado… no eres más que una maldita piedra en el zapato Hinata Hyuga!

-lo intenté… -dijo clavando sus ojos perla en su mirada – no quería qué lastimara a nadie, mucho menos a mi familia o a Naruto-kun… yo traté de complacerlo y obedecerlo en todo Mika san… pero el hijo que tanto deseaba… no se lo pude dar, supongo que soy yo, tal vez no pueda tener una familia… y lo siento… si fue mi culpa, entonces no sabes cuánto lo siento… - Hinata también lloraba, ambas chicas se miraron en silencio…

Las heridas de Sakura dejaban de sangrar, aunque no fuera mucho lo que supieran de medicina, al menos habían logrado restaurar los órganos dañados y así Sakura comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

-basta..je…tenemos que ayudarlos… la chica apenas si podía hablar pero su determinación cambió el ánimo de sus amigas.

No había necesidad de tener miles de marionetas ayudando, el mismo Toneri podía con todos a la vez, Naruto formó veinte clones con rasenshuriken pero aquellas lanzas de luz no fueron tocadas y mucho menos cosrtadas, el ataque falló y una de ellas golpeó al rubio en el brazo derecho, cayó bruscamente en las piedras formando un gran cráter causándole un gran dolor a Naruto y dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Hinata, ve con Naruto y ayúdalo con ésa herida, volveré a golpearlo –ordenó Sakura

-Pero Sakura… tú aún estás…

-no te preocupes Mika puede ver ésos látigos, los esquivaré y lo golpearé directamente…

-bien! Tengan cuidado!

-vamos Sakura!

Hinata llegó hasta donde Naruto, él se encontraba semi inconciente y sangrando, pero gracias a la ponta ayuda de Hinata su lastimado brazo dejaba de sangrar

-Volaré todo y a todos… la tierra…de ella no quedará ni el recuerdo! –Toneri se encontraba completando su ataque y no quedaba ya mucho tiempo, Sasuke usando su sharingan lo pudo ver…

-pertenecen a otra dimensión…

-cómo has dicho?

-es por eso que no podemos cortarlos… él está entre dos dimensiones, su cuerpo físico en ésta y esas porquerías en otra… me encargaré de enviarlas aquí cuando me veas volver, entonces córtalas!

-bien!

Sasuke quitó un gran mechón de cabello de su rostro y se transportó con ayuda del sharingan…siguió una de las extenciones de luz y pudo llegar hasta el lugar donde procedían, sacó su katana y como si el mismo chidori se formara sobre su hoja, los lanzó con la misma electricidad, nuevamente abrió el portal y apareció…fue gracias a qué Kenshi se encontraba con el modo hermitaño qué Naruto le había enseñado a usar qué pudo verlos y lanzando su chakra en forma de kunais, hizo pedazos ésas lanzas de luz.

O eso creían … Sakura y Mika saltaron entre ellos ambas para propinar un certero golpe en el estómago a Toneri, la enorme esfera de energía qué había acumulado se dispersaba perdiendo en la oscuridad del espacio y él se torcía de dolor.

Un respiro de alivio y una lanza más que salía de su pecho bastaron para desatar la tragedia… una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Sasuke era atravesado por lo que parecía un rayo de luz directo en el pecho.

Él caía tan lento ante los ojos jade… tal parecía que era su propio corazón el que era atravesado y un indescriptible dolor llenó su pecho… no lo podía creer… antes de que llegara al piso ella lo sostuvo en brazos y repetía su nombre una y otra vez, su ninjutsu médico nada podía hacer por aquel hombre qué yacía con un agujero en su pecho.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hundió su cara en su pecho manchándose de la sangre del pelinegro qué ni una palabra de despedida tenía para ella, estaba claro qué Sasuke Uchiha había muerto.  
En los rostros de todos se formó el dolor, a Naruto poco le importaba no estar completamente curado, se levantó y él y Hinata corrieron hasta llegar a él.

Sakura lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que si se encontrara vivo ya estaría agonizando de tan gran fuerza, pero no había reacción alguna en él.  
En el pecho de Naruto algo se rompió llevó su mirada hasta los blancos ojos de Toneri y fue directo a él, ahora no había porqué dudar, ya había lastimado a demasiadas personas y no tendría piedad.

Kenshi miraba en silencio a Sakura… y cómo si ella pudiera sentirlo levantó la vista…su rostro ensangrentado y bañado en lágrimas lo aclaraban todo, el pelirrojo la miró con una tremenda pena y después siguió a Naruto perdiéndose ambos en una nube de polvo continuando la batalla.

Hinata abrazó a su amiga quien ahora miraba a la nada con Sasuke en brazos, no podía soportar ver a la pelirosa con tan tremendo dolor, ella misma lo sentía así que decidió alejarse y pelear también. La hija del sannin Jiraiya y Kenshin en modo hermitaño y Naruto en modo sabio, formaron un rasengan cada uno y lo unieron entregándole aquel inmenso poder al rubio, Toneri que se dolía aún del golpe de Sakura no tuvó la velocidad para esquivar y fue impactado de lleno provocando una tremenda explosión que desde la tierra todos veían con preocupación.

Todos se reunian al lado de Sakura y Sasuke, no había palabras que pudieran apasiguar el dolor, Kenshi se alejó y fue seguido por Naruto quien lo notó extraño… ambos se separaron de los demás quienes se disponían con profunda tristeza a volver a casa.

-Kenshi…

-no puedo Naruto…no puedo verla sufrir de ésa forma… y n-no soporto verla llorar…

-pero…

-no puedo vivir sabiendo…que ella no me ama… lo sé Naruto, se cuánto lo ama… y es que…yo la amo de la misma forma a ella… lo entiendes?

-Kenshi… -Naruto miraba al piso y asentía con la cabeza… se acercó al único familiar de sangre qué le quedaba y vió con pena como se sacrificaba para salvar a su hermano por elección.  
Al hombre qué Sakura realment amaba…  
Entonces… cómo si su alma volviera a su cuerpo, una brillante luz entró dentro de Sasuke ante la mirada atónita de las chicas… mientras qué Naruto veía cómo la luz en los ojos del rinengan de Kenshi se extinguía poco a poco…

El pelirrojo no quiso regresar… le encargó a Naruto su cuerpo y éste invocó a Gamakichi para qué se llevaran el cuerpo hasta el monte Myuboku…  
Cuándo Naruto regresó sólo, Sakura llevo ambas manos a su rostro llorando en silencio y amargamente.

-Idiota… -alcanzó a decir…Sasuke la abrazó y cerró los ojos acompañándola en su dolor, Hinata abrazó con fuerza a Naruto al verlo llorar por la muerte de su primo…  
Mika se levantó del piso, camino hasta llegar junto a Naruto y lo observó… sin decir nada se alejó caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la luna.

Toneri se encontraba casi sin vida y sin nadie qué lo ayudara a sobrevivir se quedó en completa oscuridad pues ambos ojos le habían sido arrancados por la misma Hinata. No podía ser más su soledad, su dolor… Y fue la misma Hinata quien se acercó a él y aplicando sus conocimientos de medicina pudo constatar la sospecha de Sakura… era estéril y no importaba cuantas princesas secuestrara, su clan moriría con él.

Escuchó entre el silencio pasos, pero ya no podía moverse, no podía ni quería hacer nada, solo esperaba la muerte y nada más. Pero sintió como sus heridas eran sanadas por una calidas y pequeñas manos…

-q-quien?

-Mika…soy hija del sannin Jiraiya… no hables…

-po-por qué..?

-porque?...je porqué estás tan solo como yo… y ya cállate, te dije que no hablaras…

Cuándo fue sanado un par de horas más tarde, se quedó sentado sobre una roca, con la chica de cabello blanco como el de él a su lado. Al menos en la soledad, se harían compañía.

Regresaron a la tierra cuatro de los seis qué partieron, Sasuke cargaba en brazos a Sakura que con los ojos cerrados trataba de calmar el dolor.  
Tal parecía qué aquello era cómo un sueño en el que ni el rojo ni el blanco existían ya… como si jamás hubieran tocado sus vidas… fueron recibidos cómo lo qué eran, cómo héroes, pero no había satisfacción alguna, habían ido a una guerra y por donde buscaran sabían que la habían perdido.

Los meses pasaron y de Mika Naruto recibió un pergamino con un sapo, Toneri seguía con vida… pero no volvería a la tierra ni atentaría con ésta, y después de ellos ya no supieron más.  
La vida parecía tan injusta, ése despreciable ser vivía y un valiente joven pelirrojo ahora descansaba bajo tierra.

-parece mentira… ése sujeto intentaba matarme y al final me salvó la vida…

-no lo hizo por ti, si no por Sakura… nada más que por ella…

-no lo merezco…

-que dices? Entonces su sacrificio fue en vano? La volverás a abandonar?

-NO…nunca más…

Fue una corta charla, pero se dijo lo necesario, Naruto volvió con Hinata mientras qué Sasuke regresaba al lado de Sakura.  
La tranquilidad había vuelto a sus vidas, ésta vez ya no abandonarían a quienes amaban… los sacrificios a veces son tan necesarios para ganar una guerra… pero a veces parece absurdo…

El rubio caminaba de la mano junto a Hinata su esposa, de vez en cuando miraban juntos el cielo preguntándose qué había sido de aquella mujer…

Mientras que Sasuke miraba dormir tranquilamente a Sakura, por fin después de un año de ver en sus ojos tristeza podía ver en ella una sonrisa… su futuro hijo y el ser ahora la señora Uchiha le habían cambiado la vida… aunque siempre recordarían al joven qué les devolvió a ambos la vida… el nombre con el qué lo honrarían...por el qué llamarían a su preciado bebé… Kenshi Uchiha

No sé qué les pareció el final…´puedo decirles qué no vi más frontera xD para mí éste es el final :3 si no hubo lemon fue porque no lo vi adecuado…además lemon ya puse mucho xD

LOS HAMO!


End file.
